Your Heart & Mine
by MidnightBallad
Summary: A new exchange student has the key; an Egyptian stone, that holds the memories of that which can destroy the evil. But some things never change, and some battles aren't meant to be won... (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou and Kishtoh, plus the storyline. **

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICE! **

MidnightBallad: As you may or may not know, I live in Australia. Over here, it's pretty hard to watch the entire Yu-Gi-Oh series without them being cancelled for another show halfway through; you need Foxel/cable TV to see the entire series. Therefore, I had to get a lot of my information for my story from websites. If any part of the story is wrong, _blame it on the website, not ME_! Thanks a lot.

On with the story.

**Prologue**

During the seventh hour of the seventh day, a child was born to a fair maiden who worked in the city for the Pharaoh. The maiden was considered to be the most beautiful woman in the city, with hair the colour of the night sky and dark skin that was tattooed with black Egyptian ankhs. However, some said that she was cursed.

Her baby girl was so very different to all others. Her hair was the colour of the sand, her skin as white as the wispy clouds in the sky. And her eyes; they were never one colour, always changing from blue to brown, from brown to green and back to blueAt times, they would even be colourless.

The maiden named her child 'Akunriou'. The little girl grew up under the hateful eyes of all who looked upon her, and they would beat her with hides whenever she came too close. Akunriou only found comfort in the arms of her brother Kishtoh. She would play with him on the banks of the Nile, and make wreathes out reeds.

There was something that people did like about Akunriou, however. She had the voice of the goddesses themselves and, even though people glowered at her on the outside, on the inside they would smile. Some nights, Akunriou sat on the roof of her home with Kishtoh and would sing melodies that came from her dreams.

For thirteen years her way of life continued, and, eventually, she was sent to work with the construction of the city. Akunriou loved the city, but she never wanted to work there. Nevertheless, she joined Kishtoh in the city and worked with him.

And one day she was working down near the Nile; one day she was working, and one day _he _changed her life forever...

_3, 000 Years later..._

A new exchange student has come to Domino High, searching for answers. She finds them in Yugi and in Seto Kaiba. What is so strange about the Egyptian stone around her neck? And what is so strange about her past that makes her seem..._undead_?

Will Yugi and Seto ever find out the secrets of this girl's past? Or will something horrible happen before they do?

**-End Prologue-**

MidnightBallad: Okay, the prologue sounds stupid, but the story is awesome...at least I think it is. Please read and review, I'm begging you! There will be character pairings later, believe me. BYE!


	2. Present: The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh, plus the storyline. **

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: As you may or may not know, I live in Australia. Over here, it's pretty hard to watch the entire Yu-Gi-Oh series without them being cancelled for another show halfway through; you need Foxel/cable TV to see the entire series. Therefore, I had to get a lot of my information for my story from websites. If any part of the story is wrong, _blame it on the website, not ME_! Thanks a lot.

**P.S:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Present: The New Girl**

Yugi rotated slightly on his chair to peer at the girl at the back of the classroom. She had her head down in her textbook, and was also jotting down notes every so often. Sometimes, she would raise her head, glance around the classroom, and then get back to writing. Yugi had never really seen a girl like this before. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun so that a her fringe fell successfully into her eyes – eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black and silver sunglasses. Come to think of it, the girl had not removed her sunglasses all day. Even (obviously) when she was in the classroom.

She kept her school uniform tidy, and wore plenty of bright silver jewellery in the shapes of dragons and strange symbols. Only one of her ears was pierced with a very long, dangly silver chain. And, last of all, she wore a Duel Monsters card around her neck, so that the picture on the card faced towards her body, and only the orange and black backing of the card could be seen.

This girl was an exchange student from a place that Yugi had forgotten to remember. He knew that she had settled in with a good bunch of people, and she seemed happy enough. But Yugi was actually very tempted to go up and introduce himself anyway.

Someone kicked Yugi in the back of his chair. Yugi spun fully around to see Joey Wheeler grinning at him goofily. 'Yugi? What's the answer to 5C?'

'Mr. Wheeler, I said _silent _conditions!' the teacher snapped forcefully. 'Don't forget that!'

'Yes, sir.' Joey grumbled, going back to his work. Yugi smiled, spun back around and got back to work.

- -

After class was dismissed, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan went out to have lunch. Joey and Tristan were discussing how bad they went in their test and who was more likely to fail. Tea was saying something about an Ancient Egyptian exhibit that had just opened at the museum.

'Come on, Yugi,' Tea complained. 'You know you want to see it! Just for an hour or two. After school this afternoon.'

'But Tea,' Yugi sighed. 'I've seen heaps of Egyptian displays! What makes you think this one will be any different?'

Tea pursed her lips. 'I don't know. Don't you think Yami will like it, too?'

Yugi thought for a moment. He actually didn't mind going: it would get him out of homework, even if it was only for a while. Yugi nodded.

'Good!' Tea said, beaming. 'It'll be nice to see you and Joey not ogling over Duel Monsters decks.'

'I don't _ogle_!' Joey argued as he sat down at a table. 'I _study_. That's quite a different thing, Tea.'

'Ah-huh. Sure.' Tea said, joining him. Yugi seated himself on the opposite side of the table, when he noticed the new exchange student walk past. She was walking between two of her friends, and smiled briefly when she noticed Yugi watching her. Yugi noticed that she hadn't removed her sunglasses, and that she wasn't very old at all. Actually, she looked no older than fourteen.

Joey elbowed Yugi in the ribs. 'Who are _you _watching, Yugi?'

Yugi snapped back around. 'No one.'

'Yeah, right,' Tristan teased. 'What do you find so interesting about Tory?'

'I...' Yugi searched for a good excuse. 'Was wondering what card she had around her neck. That's all.'

'She has a Duel Monsters card?' Joey asked, suddenly interested. 'Where is she? Do you think she'll duel me?'

'She has _one _card and she probably won't duel you.' Tea said, taking a bite out of her lunch. Joey flexed his somewhat non-existent muscles.

'She's too chicken to face up to me, isn't she?'

'Yeah right.' Tristan said for the second time this minute. Joey glared at Tristan for a second, before he scanned the area for the new girl, Tory. He found her sitting outside with her friends. With a triumphant noise, Joey went outside to challenge her to a duel. Yugi went after him, followed by Tea and Tristan.

'_Hello_!' Joey said as he stood behind Tory. 'I'm Joey Wheeler...maybe you've heard of me –'

'Joey Wheeler?' one of the girls next to Tory said, turning around. 'Yeah we know you. You're the guy who wore that dog suit for Duke, aren't you?'

Joey scrunched up his eyes. 'Don't know what you mean. Anyway, Tory, I was wondering if you wanna duel me?'

Tory turned around, the sunlight flashing off her sunglasses. She smiled and said to Joey, 'I'd love to, but I don't have my deck with me. Some other time, maybe.' She suddenly spotted Yugi. 'Yugi Mutou, isn't it?' Her eyes lingered on the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

'Yeah, that's me...' Yugi said, holding out his hand to shake Tory's. She kept smiling but did not move. Finally, she nodded, as if that were her only greeting.

'Okay guys' Tea said, taking Joey's shoulder from behind. 'She doesn't want to duel, so maybe we should just Tory alone now, okay?'

Joey sighed, and then pointed an accusing finger at Tory. 'Don't forget! Tomorrow!'

Tory nodded – again. 'Tomorrow, and then you can decide whether I'm good or not.'

Joey, Tea and Tristan left. Yugi waved like a little kindergarten to Tory and then hurried off after his friends.

- -

The school day ended as normal as usual. People hurried home eagerly, ready to lounge around at home and not have to worry about work anymore – unless they had homework. Nevertheless, Yugi and Tea headed straight for the museum, which wasn't that far away from the school.

As they ascended the stairs up into the museum, they didn't notice the car pull up outside the museum. A very short, black-haired boy leapt from the back of the car, spinning around and sticking his head back inside. 'Come on, Seto! You promised!'

Another person followed the first: a taller guy, with what looked like a permanent sneer plastered across his face. He gazed at the museum, before peering down at his little brother. 'Did I really have to come along, Mokuba?'

Mokuba hugged Seto around the arm. 'You never do anything with me! And besides, this could be really cool! There could be _mummies _there!'

'I doubt it,' Seto said. Seeing the disheartened look on his brother's face, Seto smiled. 'But I'm not saying there's going to be nothing there now, am I?'

Mokuba grinned. 'That's right! Let's go!'

He turned around and hurried up the stairs into the museum. Seto smiled again. He had promised to start doing things with Mokuba, but he hadn't expected him to want to go to _museums_. Perhaps it was the fact that Duel Monsters was based on an ancient Egyptian card game? Whatever the case, Seto put his hands in his pockets and followed Mokuba inside.

- -

Tea and Yugi were already in the Egyptian exhibit, staring at objects that had been digged up in the sands of Egypt thousands of years ago. Yami knew most of these things from his memories, and was happy to remember the old times...when they were happy, that is.

Yugi looked up from a display case of old daggers and spotted a familiar person standing on the other side of the room, reading a stone tablet in a glass case. They wore black and silver sunglasses.

'Tory?' Yugi asked loudly. The girl snapped up and smiled. 'Hey, Yugi - hey, Tea.'

'I didn't know you were interested in Egypt.' Yugi said, bounding up to the girl.

'Well...yeah. I guess you could say that,' Tory pointed to the tablet in the case, and traced her finger above the hieroglyphs. '_We raise our hands to the God of the sun...we chase the evil spirits into the night._'

Yugi and Tea were stunned. 'You can read that?' Tea asked in disbelief.

Tory nodded. 'Yes.'

Tea's mobile wrung. She sighed and said to the others, 'I'll be back...' before walking off to answer it. Tory watched her go, and then turned to Yugi –

Who wasn't exactly Yugi anymore. He had taken the form of his Millennium Puzzle's spirit, Yami. Instead of a short little boy standing beside her, Tory now stood beside a young man who was only half a head taller than herself.

' ... Yami?'

Yami pointed at the stone tablet. 'How did you learn to read that?'

Tory's gaze slid over the tablet, over Yami, and then over to a collection of photographs on the wall beside her. She gazed at the photo of the Sphinx, and sighed. 'I was hoping that you could tell me.'

Yami looked at her seriously, but said nothing.

Quite suddenly, Yami's Millennium Puzzle and another odd-looking necklace around Tory's neck burst into light. They were then thrown to the floor with a hard crash.

-End Chapter One-

MidnightBallad: Please review! No flames, either. The next chapter is _heaps _better than this one, I promise. Read on.


	3. Past: Morning of the Nile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh, plus the storyline. **

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: As you may or may not know, I live in Australia. Over here, it's pretty hard to watch the entire Yu-Gi-Oh series without them being cancelled for another show halfway through; you need Foxel/cable TV to see the entire series. Therefore, I had to get a lot of my information for my story from websites. If any part of the story is wrong, _blame it on the website, not ME_! Thanks a lot.

**P.S:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Past: The Morning of the Nile**

'Come on, sister!' the dark-haired Kishtoh shouted. 'Help me to move this wagon from the road! Pharaoh Atemu will be passing by shortly and we do not want him to get bothered with us quickly.'

A girl – perhaps only two years younger than Kishtoh – came stepping gingerly up from the wet banks of the Nile, pulling a brown shawl over her face. She had promised herself that she would wear this shawl at all times, unless she were at home. Akunriou was not an ordinary Egyptian: she had golden hair, fair skin and eyes that were never the same colour two days in a row. Luckily, she was usually out of everyone's way, working small deeds with her brother.

'I am so very sorry, Kishtoh!' Akunriou panted, wiping mud from her old leather sandals. 'Time appears to become faster when you are enjoying your work.'

Kishtoh raised his eyebrows to his sister. 'You enjoy your work? I shall be sure to tell mother that.'

He and Akunriou moved over to a wagon full of crops that sat beside the road. No donkey or horse pulled this wagon – instead, Kishtoh slipped himself between the two poles of wood that would usually be attached to the horse's saddle. Akunriou went to the other end of the wagon and pushed as her brother pulled. Slowly, the wagon moved away from the road. As it came to a stop by a clump of reeds, someone appeared from them. Kishtoh stepped away as a tall, white-haired man smiled at him with very cold eyes.

'Morning, Kishtoh.' The man said.

'Bakura! Leave this place, the Pharaoh is coming!' Kishtoh hissed, moving toward a small dagger that he wore on a belt. Bakura grinned and turned to Akunriou. 'Ah, the cursed one. How are you, dear?'

Akunriou had only met Bakura the Thief a few times, and she despised him already. He usually called her 'dear', because no one else thought she was very dear. And it usually hurt Akunriou, too.

'Better than you will be if Atemu catches you around.' Akunriou mentioned, peering at the road. It was still Pharaoh-less. It seemed that Bakura would be staying for a while.

'That is no way to treat a friend.' Bakura said, leering. Akunriou looked at him in disbelief. 'Friend? I would rather live with the crows that befriend you, thief.'

Bakura only laughed at the girl's attitude. She was still fairly young, and her threats did not scare him. 'Oh so witty, Akunriou. Watch what you say though,' his hand stroked the blade of his own dagger. 'Or I may just have to remove that tongue of yours, how about that?'

'Enough of this!' Kishtoh said, giving Bakura a shove toward to road. 'Just go, thief! Do not bother my sister and I again!'

There was a sudden crack of a whip and the neigh of a horse from the road. Kishtoh, Akunriou and Bakura turned toward the road. Seven horses, each white and wearing armour of the royals, were striking down the road at a brisk trot. Bakura vanished like a cat being chased by a dog.

'Whatever you do, Akunriou,' Kishtoh said to his sister. 'Do not let the Pharaoh see your face. His lackeys would see you dead.'

'How do you know that, brother?'

Kishtoh took a plough from the wagon. 'I have my suspicions. Now, make it look as though you are doing something.'

Akunriou bent down and began to pick up stray stalks of crop that had fallen from the wagon. She glanced up every so often to see if the Pharaoh was coming nearer.

They arrived in a chorus of horse's whinnies, and Akunriou was met with the sight of the Pharaoh Atemu, his palace servants and a few of his priests – in particular, the High Priest Seto, who rode side-by-side with Atemu.

Akunriou dropped her head and picked up yet another stalk of crop. Her mother had told her what Atemu did to people he did not like, however, Akunriou did not believe her. Nevertheless, she kept her head down.

Today, the Pharaoh was out surveying the work in his kingdom. So far, he was pleased with the results, and the Nile was the last stop he would make before returning to the palace.

'So, what do we have going on here?' Pharaoh Atemu asked the High Priest, who said, 'We are making way for a new dock, my King. Only a small one, but it shall help with transportation of goods.'

The Pharaoh's eyes had fallen upon Kishtoh; he opened his mouth to ask a question. At the same time, Akunriou thought, _No, please do not have them speak_! Kishtoh hated Pharaoh Atemu, and Akunriou knew it would result in some kind of fight.

'You there,' Pharaoh Atemu said to Kishtoh. 'You have been a loyal worker for many years. Tell me –'

'_Loyal_?' Kishtoh muttered under his breath. Bad thing to do. There were the sounds of whips being flexed and, before she could stop herself, Akunriou ran in front of her brother.

'No! My Pharaoh!' Akunriou shouted. A deep silence fell, a silence in which Atemu gazed confusedly at Akunriou. She had very pale skin...

'Please, I ask forgiveness of my brother,' Akunriou went on. 'He does let his heart run away with his head at times.'

'And who are you, child?' The High Priest Seto asked Akunriou, also noticing Akunriou's fair skin. 'A new worker? Tell me, what is your name?'

' ... Akunriou.'

A servant flashed his whip. 'Well, you and your brother should know when to keep quiet!'

_Snap_! The whip lashed around Akunriou's waist, and she fell to the ground. The servants laughed – and then stopped. The girl's shawl had fallen from around her head, and her golden hair fell back over her shoulders. Kishtoh raced forward, seized his sister by the hands and pulling her to her feet. Dark red blood fell from two horizontal whip slashes across her waist, and she whimpered in pain.

'It is the girl!' the same servant cried. 'The one that the servants speak of! The cursed child!'

'She is not cursed!' Kishtoh shouted. 'She may be different, but she is not cursed.'

All the while, Pharaoh Atemu and the High Priest Seto had said nothing. Atemu looked at Seto, and nodded. Seto loudly jumped from his horse and came over to Akunriou. 'You must come with us, child.'

'What?' Kishtoh gaped. 'No, please. Take of me my home and my food, but do not take my sister!'

Seto grabbed Akunriou's wrist and pulled hard. Kishtoh only just held on, grabbing his sister's other wrist. Akunriou screamed as her slashes seared with pain. 'It is for her own good!' Seto snapped. Kishtoh let go of his sister and attempted to tackle Seto –

Something sprung up from around his feet. Golden beams of light, which stretched up over his head and joined in the middle, until Kishtoh was trapped behind bars of magic. He attempted to break through the bas, but they seared his hands whenever he touched them.

Now with Akunriou by his side, Seto walked away from Kishtoh. 'The cage will vanish soon, don't you worry.'

Akunriou struggled from his side and hurried over to her brother, linking her fingers between his from outside of the cage. 'Kishtoh! I'll come back for you, I promise, brother!'

Kishtoh squeezed her hands and smiled sadly. 'And I shall wait, Akunriou. Do not forget me.'

Seto grabbed Akunriou from the hood of her shawl and took her back toward the horses. He lifted her onto his own horse, and then climbed on after her. Akunriou bowed her head as the horses cantered off, and Kishtoh struggled one last time. 'If I have to sell my soul to the dark forces, I will see you again, sister...'

-End Chapter Two-

MidnightBallad: Oh dear, Kishtoh's not very happy. I was listening to a very sad song when I was writing that. The next chapter may be the final I post before I decide whether or not to write any more. Or maybe one more. I'm a pretty quick typer, to I don't mind writing heaps in one day. Now, back to writing my Beyblade fic...


	4. Present: Knowing and Yearning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh, plus the storyline. **

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: As you may or may not know, I live in Australia. Over here, it's pretty hard to watch the entire Yu-Gi-Oh series without them being cancelled for another show halfway through; you need Foxel/cable TV to see the entire series. Therefore, I had to get a lot of my information for my story from websites. If any part of the story is wrong, _blame it on the website, not ME_! Thanks a lot.

**P.S:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Present: Knowing and Yearning**

'Are they alright? What happened, Kaiba?' a girl asked in the darkness of Yami's semi-unconsciousness.

'They just dropped down like they'd been shot.'

'Poke them!' a younger person said loudly. 'Maybe they're awake!'

Someone poked Yami. He sat upright very fast, so fast that his head spun. He was met with the faces of Tea, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba. They all looked very confused.

'Yugi! Are you alright?' Tea asked in a shaky voice. Yami put his head in his hands and said, 'Yes, I think so.'

'What happened?' Mokuba asked.

Yami answered, 'It was a memory. One that I've never seen before.' He rubbed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. 'Back in Egypt...'

Kaiba frowned and looked at Tory. The necklace around her neck was glowing faintly. It was a small plate of brass that clasped a very large, colourful crystal. The brass had small leaves and such carved into it. The necklace looked very old. Slowly, Kaiba reached out and touched it –

Tory screamed as she awoke. She looked at Kaiba and screamed again. The High Priest?! What was he doing here?! And then she remembered...it was the present again, and her memories were behind her.

Kaiba appeared very shocked that he had been screamed at. Tory bit her lip and said, 'I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else.'

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. 'Indeed,' he looked at Yami and then back to Tory. 'What did you just see?'

All eyes fell on Tory. Did she know something about Yami's past that no one else did?

'We need to go somewhere,' Tory said, climbing shakily to her feet. 'I have something I need to discuss with Kaiba and Yugi...Yami...whatever.'

- -

Kaiba invited Yami and Tory back to his office building, where no one was going to disturb them. Tea went home without delay. Tory was silent all the way, but Mokuba continuously shot questions at Yami.

'What was the memory about? Did it have anything to do with Duel Monsters?' Mokuba asked.

'No...it was different. It looked more like a personal aspect of my life.'

Mokuba scratched his chin, and then whispered to Yami, 'Did it have anything to do with _her_?' He pointed at Tory. Yami nodded.

The car pulled up outside of Kaiba Corp's building. It shone like a giant upright sculpture of glass, one that towered above the rest. Kaiba got out first, followed by Tory, Mokuba and then Yami. They went upstairs without delay, and Kaiba barked at his workers and told them not to disturb them unless they asked for help.

Kaiba's office was on the top floor, and the walls were actually the windows of the skyscraper. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, and rainbow light danced around the room as sunlight pierced a lage fish tank. Apart from Kaiba's desk, there were two, red leather chairs in the middle of the room. Also a wide glass coffee table that doubled as a fish tank. There was also a TV screen set into the only true wall of the office. Kaiba's deck of Duel Monster cards sat in a metal briefcase on his desk, next to which was a phone.

'Sit down, everyone,' Kaiba said, crossing to the phone. 'I'm going to get some refreshments up here.'

Mokuba bounced twice as he leapt onto the lounges. Yami sat down, stretching, but Tory remained standing. She went over to the windows and gazed down into the streets, then looked out onto the horizon – dark clouds were swarming across the city, and Tory sighed within herself.

She suddenly noticed that Yami was standing behind her, and she turned to face him. She smiled weakly – Kaiba and Mokuba were watching her too. Tory licked her dry lips and sighed. 'Alright...where do I begin?'

'From the beginning.' Kaiba said. Tory took a deep breath...

- -

'Okay,' she began. She clung to the necklace with the large crystal in it. 'I think it starts with _this. _Ever since I can remember, I've had this necklace. I think my mum must have given it to me. She says it came from Cyprus, and that her mother gave it to her. Kind of like a family heirloom, I guess. I realised when I was little that it had some ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs on it...'

Tory flipped her necklace over. It was true – there were hieroglyphs on the back of it. 'I tried to learn how to read it, and eventually had to consult a textbook. Eventually, I found that it said _Akunriou_. I had no idea what 'Akunriou' was. When I managed to translate it, I found that it meant _blessed angel _(A/N: Not really, I made that up). I guessed that Akunriou was an Egyptian deity or something.'

Tory began to play with the necklace in her fingers and went on. 'So I did plenty of research on this deity – turns out that she wasn't a deity. Nowhere did anyone mention Akunriou. But, I finally had to the chance to find out when my dad got offered a two-week job in Egypt. During his time off, we went around the pyramids, and even got to go into them. And then I noticed something: on the walls of one of the temples was a picture of a Duel Monster. It looked like the Dark Magician...'

Tory thought for a minute, as if trying to remember the story. ' ... And then there was a picture of the Pharaoh on the wall next to it. Around the Pharaoh's neck was the Millennium Puzzle.'

Tory looked across at Yami. 'And as soon as I saw that picture, I had a vision. It was of you two, Yami and Kaiba, and another girl. And I knew there was something about this necklace that I just _had _to know. I found a newspaper clipping of Yugi with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and decided that I was going to get to Japan somehow. A week after I got back for Egypt, dad had work to do in Japan – can you believe my luck?'

She grinned, but quickly went on. 'And then it turned out that dad, mum and I got to live here, at least for a year. Now was my chance to speak to you, Yami. And that's the story so far.'

There was a brief silence.

Kaiba asked, 'When you and Yugi fell unconscious at the museum, was it a similar vision to the one you had in Egypt?'

'It was the same. And I have a feeling that the girl in the vision...was me.'

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow and looked at Yami. Yami said slowly, 'Are you sure?'

Tory nodded and swallowed at the same time. 'Yes.'

'But I have never seen you in my memories,' Yami said pointedly. 'Are you saying that...the girl was your previous life?'

Tory nodded again. 'The memories are locked inside my necklace. And I think you and Kaiba being here could _unlock _them. I have a hunch that the necklace is fate, and it means something.'

Yami folded his arms across his chest. 'So, if Kaiba and I help you...do you know how to unlock the memories?'

Tory clasped the necklace in the palm of her hand. 'I do.'

'Could you show us?' Kaiba asked. As if it were an answer, Tory's necklace began to glow. So did Yami's Millennium Puzzle. And then, Yami, Kaiba and Tory were sucked into the white oblivion again.

-End Chapter Three-

MidnightBallad: Please review, because I want to know whether I should continue or not. And the next vision is a good one, and you won't find out what it is unless you review. Be nice, please!


	5. Past: Who are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh, plus the storyline. **

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: Read the notes on the first three chapters.

**P.S:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed and I've also got some messages:

**Auroran Wings**: Believe me; you don't want to see my attempt of humour. Thank you very much for the tips anyway, and I'll try the humour thing. Um...did you read my Zoids fanfiction too? LOL

**Jen**: The exchange student is Tory, and you'll have to read to the end of the story to understand a lot about her. Alternatively, read Tory's profile on _my _fanfiction personal profile. I did now want to give a lot away, so the prologue does not have much about her in it. I also cannot avoid the Playstation, as it is my life, but so is writing! Thanks for your comments, though.

**Legansimay **(I hope I spelt that right): I have a friend in Washington! Thanks for your comments. Yayness!

On with the story...

**Past: Who are You?**

Seated on her horse behind the High Priest Seto, Akunriou watched as the royals and their horses rode past other workers, some hauling sandstone blocks, others dragging large statues into place. Akunriou had never been this far from her home and, as scared as she was, she could not help but feel excited.

The palace loomed out from the sand like some sort of ghost town. It was the most amazing thing Akunriou had ever seen – the front part of the palace was a huge flight of stairs, every third step pots of bright pink lotuses bloomed. Servants bustled up and down these stairs, carrying all sorts of things in baskets and speaking to one another as they walked.

The top landing led to the door, which was covered by a long, purple pair of drapes. Two palace guards stood here, with a spear and dagger each. A balcony ran around the perimeter of the palace also, and the rest of the building towered over the staircase, casting a long shadow into the east. (A/N: I know the palace doesn't really look like this, but work me here!)

'I see that you have not been this way before, child.' Seto commented, seeing Akunriou's stunned face. She turned away from the Priest and shook her head. 'No, my mother has never allowed it.'

The horses stopped before the towering sandstone palace, and Pharaoh Atemu swung from his steed, followed by two servants. He turned and spoke to Seto. 'Take Akunriou to the guest bedroom. Have her introduced to Mana and the others – they shall be able to help her later.'

The High Priest bowed to Atemu. 'As you wish.'

The Pharaoh ascended the stairs, followed by his other priests, and eventually disappeared through the curtained doorway. After a few moments, the High Priest began to climb the staircase too, and Akunriou followed nervously. She kept silent all the way.

Eventually, Akunriou entered the "entrance hall" of the palace. It was very quiet: the Pharaoh was nowhere to be seen. 'You shall wait here whilst I find everybody. I may be a while.'

Akunriou watched as the High Priest swept off. Now she was all alone...but not for very long. Before Akunriou knew it, there was a puff of black smoke and a girl appeared before her, holding a very strange staff. Akunriou froze.

'So, you're the girl?' the new girl said quite loudly. 'My Master was expecting you to come.'

Akunriou stuttered, 'He...w-was?'

'Of course! My Master knows all!' The girl grabbed Akunriou's right palm and spread it wide, biting her tongue between her lips. She traced the lines with her finger, and then exclaimed, 'Aha! This,' she traced a particular line on Akunriou's hand. 'Is your fate line! I foretell troubles close by.'

'That is just superstition.' Akunriou said darkly. The girl, however, went on reading her palm. 'You have an admirer! Lucky you! I hope he's cute!'

Akunriou looked, dumbfounded, at this strange girl.

'But it's not a good thing; this man will hurt and lie to you! And another will turn on you. Last of all...you will fall onto the trail of love –'

Akunriou snatched her palm back. 'Okay, that is enough.'

The girl cocked her head. 'You do not believe me?'

'_Mana_! I have been searching the palace's very walls for you!'

Akunriou and the girl, Mana, turned to see another priest walking toward them. A very large, golden ring hung around his neck; his eyes were quite stern. Immediately, Mana bowed her head to the man. 'Master Mahado! I – I'

'You should be studying!' the Priest Mahado told his student. 'And not running around, scaring the life from our guests.'

'But!' Mana objected, pointing at Akunriou. 'It is that girl you were speaking of! Remember, Master?'

Mahado glanced at Akunriou. With her shawl over her hair, she looked like any normal civilian. Before he could say anything, the High Priest Seto returned with two more priests – one was an older man with a golden eye, and the other was a very beautiful woman wearing a Tauk.

'Is this the girl, Seto?' the woman asked, watching Akunriou closely. 'She does not seem any different.'

The High Priest raised his hand, and a blast of wind escaped it. Akunriou's shawl blew off, and once again, her golden hair was noticeable. Mana shrieked and jumped back, falling over Mahado. Akunriou automatically threw her shawl back over her head. Seto began to walk off once again. 'Isis, Akunadin: bring our guest with us. Mana, Mahado, the Pharaoh requests your presence also.'

Still very stunned from the sight of Akunriou, Mana cleared her throat and skipped into place behind Seto. The old man, Akunadin, gestured for Akunriou to follow the High Priest, and she did quite quickly. Finally, Isis and Mahado took up the rear of the group.

- -

Seated on his throne overlooking the construction of Egypt, the Pharaoh's thoughts were ruptured as five of his priests, with the "cursed girl" between them, entered the throne room and each bowed. Mana hit Akunriou on the head with her staff to make her do the same.

'Pharaoh, we have brought you the girl,' Seto said, straightening up. 'As you requested.'

Atemu got up off his throne and looked through his priests at the dirty, sandy Akunriou. The priests each moved at least ten paces away from her. Akunriou noticed that they each sat down in a high-backed chair that had been carved into the wall. Atemu waited until they were seated before he began to question Akunriou.

'Tell me, Akunriou – what is your mother's name?'

Akunriou spoke very fast. 'Anak-su-ra, my Pharaoh. She is a worker.'

'And your father?'

'I have no father, as far as my mother has informed me, my Pharaoh.'

Atemu looked at Akunadin. His golden eye winked at him, edging him to ask more questions. 'So...your mother is a commoner and your father you have no recollection of. Is that true?'

Akunriou nodded. 'Yes.'

'So how did you become as you are? Was your mother cursed whilst pregnant with you?' Atemu asked.

Akunriou sighed very softly. 'I do not know, my Pharaoh. But, some would say that my mother was cursed – so, perhaps.'

Atemu walked over to Akunriou and looked into her eyes. Both were a very deep brown at the moment. And then she blinked, focused her attention on the sun in the sky, and one eye became a clear, aqua blue. Atemu stepped back.

'Who are you? Are you sent from the Gods?'

Someone laughed. Mana was grinning stupidly. Atemu remained silent, as if asking Mana to speak. The magician girl said, 'Highly doubtful, my Pharaoh. It seems as though some fool has played with life and somewhat...mauled it.'

Akunriou craned her neck to look at Mana. She frowned, and her blue eye changed back to brown as she blinked back a tear. Her other brown eye, however, became green.

The Priestess Isis asked, 'Mahado? You are a man of magic. Tell us, did the Gods inform you of this girl's arrival?'

Mahado shook his head. Mana grinned widely again. 'Told you so.'

'Mana, silence,' Atemu warned the girl. He then left the room, saying:

'Akunriou will stay here for the night, and I will decide whether she returns home in the morning or not. See to it that her wounds are mended.'

Akunriou clenched her teeth. 'My Pharaoh –'

Isis stepped up behind Akunriou. 'Do not object, child. The Pharaoh will not be pleased if you do so.'

Akunriou knew that it was pointless to argue, so she bowed her head in defeat and nodded. 'Yes, Priestess.'

'You may call me Isis,' the priestess said. 'Now, come. We must get you out of those clothes and into something clean.'

- -

Akunriou had been dressed in a long, white gown, which was stitched with golden thread and had an Egyptian Ankh also stitched onto the back. The long sleeves were thin, and almost transparent so that the wearer would not become too hot – this was a slave's dress. Isis helped Akunriou to pin her hair back with pins in the shape of flying cranes, as much as Akunriou objected to this. Akunriou had also wrapped bandages around the wounds she had received from the whip.

'Isis...is the Pharaoh as cold as people say he is?' Akunriou asked.

Isis sighed and shook her head, dark shadows cast across her eyes. Night had fallen in a twinkle of silver stars. 'No – he is a kind Pharaoh, Akunriou.'

'Then why must I stay here?'

Isis took Akunriou's old clothes to get them washed. 'The Pharaoh is...curious. He wonders if you can help him.'

'How so?'

'People, such as yourself, who are different, usually have magic in their blood. Magic unlike the Priest Mahado and Mana. This magic could help him, if he can prove that is exists.' Isis explained.

Akunriou nodded. 'And how long will I stay?'

Isis said quietly, 'As long as is necessary. Now, go to sleep. I shall be back in the morning.'

When Isis had gone, Akunriou sat on the stone windowsill, gazing out into the cold Egyptian night sky. She sighed, the Priestess' last words churning through her mind...

_As long as is necessary_.

-End Chapter Four-

MidnightBallad: Thanks for reading through these chapters for me. I thank all of you who review – any questions you have I will answer in the next update. By the way, I do not know how any of the Priests act, but I am trying to use Mana as a comic relief character, or at least make her brighten up the serious mood of the palace. If you readers have any ideas for pairings, let me know, but some will be coming later anyway.


	6. Past: Staying Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh, plus the storyline. I don't own the song Akunriou sings, either! It's from the Disney movie "Mulan".**

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: Read the other notes from my previous chapters. Also, I have begun to tape Yu-Gi-Oh, so that I can hopefully catch the important episodes. If anyone knows a good episode summary website, could you leave it to me in a review, please?

**P.S:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3,000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Past: Staying Here**

Akunriou awoke with the sounds of the early morning; the servants rushing around to serve breakfast to the Pharaoh and his priests, ibises screeching nosily outside, and a very strong wind blowing outside. Wondering why the wind had picked up so quickly, Akunriou swung from her uncomfortable bed and gazed out the glass-less window. The golden Egyptian sands spun like tornadoes in the air – _a sandstorm must be on its way in_, she thought.

The curtains in her doorway parted slightly. Akunriou turned to see Mana watching her closely. 'Morning!' She said brightly. Akunriou just nodded.

'Ah, do not worry! I'm sure the Pharaoh will let you return home soon enough!' Mana said, grinning. She then said, 'He is having breakfast with the High Priest at the moment. They want to speak with you.'

Akunriou muttered, 'How many times more must they?'

Mana ripped the curtains back and pointed in the direction that Akunriou supposed was the dining hall. 'Down there, Akun.'

Akunriou glanced at Mana – it seemed as though the girl had given her some sort of nickname. For this, Akunriou was grateful, and she bowed to Mana before taking off at a swift job toward the dining chambers.

- -

Pharaoh Atemu and the High Priest Seto sat across from each other at the giant dining table, surrounded by five or six servants. The entire eastern wall of the chamber was one giant window; sunlight poured in and small waves of sand blew in. As Akunriou arrived, one of the servants dropped the curtains around the window, and the sound of the wind was blocked out.

Akunriou bowed automatically. 'Your magician girl said that you wished to see me?'

A servant strode forward and pulled out a seat beside Seto. Akunriou sat down nervously: now it was just herself and the two other men with her, and Atemu seemed to focus mainly on her now. In particular, her golden hair and eyes. At the moment, both of her eyes were so blue that they were nearly white.

'Yes, Akunriou,' Pharaoh Atemu said. Then he paused. 'Won't you eat something?'

'I am not very hungry, yet thank you very much.' Akunriou said, trying to sound happy. She was actually very scared, and the High Priest could see her hands trembling as she placed both of them on the table, curling them into a ball. Atemu leaned back in his seat.

'Do you have any idea why you are still at my palace?'

'No...'

Atemu said, 'Because I believe that you can help me.'

There was a small silence. During this time, Akunriou raised her head and said, 'I am just a commoner, Pharaoh. I am not a priestess nor any sort of magician...how can I possibly help you?'

Atemu stood up and paced around the chamber. 'There are dark forces in this land, Akunriou. Forces that not even I can hold back, however much power I possess. I need something to battle back these forces, and I believe that is where you can help me.'

Akunriou remained silent. She could feel the concern in Atemu's eyes as he passed her, still speaking. 'You are so very different to every commoner I have come across. There must be a reason why you are now in my presence...'

He looked at Akunriou. She was quite pretty, with her shiny fringe falling into her brilliant blue eyes and her fair skin that was marked with sand. 'Will you help me?' He asked.

Akunriou did not think for very long: she knew that she should go along with the Pharaoh's plan. She gazed up at him from her seat, at this spiky hair that was three different colours at once, and at the golden pyramid around his neck. She had been wondering what this item was.

Shaking the thoughts aside, Akunriou nodded. 'I shall, my Pharaoh. But what will it require of me?'

Atemu looked very serious. 'You shall stay in my palace until your deed is done. And you shall never leave here, and you may not speak to anyone – not even your family – again. To do so could expose my plan to the ears of those who do not need to hear it.'

'Never see my family again?' Akunriou said quietly. '_Ever_?'

Atemu nodded. Slowly, closing her eyes, Akunriou spoke. 'May I be excused, my Pharaoh?'

Atemu nodded again. Akunriou stood up and left the chamber in a hurry. Once she was out of earshot, the High Priest Seto leaned across the table toward the Pharaoh. 'Do you not think you could have softened the blow, Pharaoh?'

'She must learn, Seto.' (A/N: Hey, did that _all _rhyme?)

'Learn what? Perhaps you should speak to her, Pharaoh?'

Atemu sighed deeply, and stood up. Without another word, he left Seto alone in the chamber.

- -

Akunriou had found a flight of stairs, and had run as far she could until she reached the second floor of the palace. Her feet stung from slapping against the stone ground so hard, and she felt as though she were going to cry. She burst out into a large room on the second floor. Embedded on the floor up here was a long pool, in which floated lotuses and swam silver fish. Sighing shakily, Akunriou knelt down before it, dripping a few tears silently into the water. The fish darted toward them, realised that they weren't food, and then darted off in another direction. Akunriou began to sing quietly to herself.

'Look at me...you may think you see who I really am...but you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play a part...' she stood up, tossing her hair behind her back. 'Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart...'

Atemu stopped on his way upstairs. He could hear someone singing: whoever they were, they sang in a way he had never heard before. Atemu ascended slower, so that his footfalls would not muffle the singing.

'Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?'

Akunriou's voice formed the melody perfectly. She had taught herself to sing away her troubles – she had so many of those that she had probably learnt to sing that way. Whatever the case, the next line was her last.

'Why must we all conceal what we mean, how we feel –?'

'Akunriou?'

Akunriou stopped singing and spun around, staring into the eyes of the Pharaoh. She dropped to her knees, whispering, 'I am so very sorry, Pharaoh...'

- -

... Then the memory began to blur. Before anyone knew what had happened, Yami, Tory and Seto were warped back to the present.

-End chapter five-

MidnightBallad: I'm sorry that the chapters have been so long. Don't worry – some exciting stuff will happen soon, hopefully. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so much!

Joey (**whining**): How come _I'm _not in the story?

MidnightBallad: Because I don't really like you...

Joey (**still whining**): You don't like Kaiba, and he's in it heaps!

MidnightBallad: Joey – Kaiba is my favourite character.

Kaiba: HAHAHA!

Yami: Love me fans!

MidnightBallad (**runs away from Joey, Yami and Kaiba**): Please review! See you later!


	7. Present: A Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: Read previous notes. Now for the duel...

**Important:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Present: A Challenge**

The sensation of being brought back to the present was a surprising one: one minute, Yami was looking at his 3,000 year-past self, and then he was back in the shininess of Seto Kaiba's office. Yami shook his head like a wet dog as he pulled himself from the floor. Seto and Tory had fallen too, and Mokuba seemed to be hiding behind his brother's desk.

'Wh-what just happened?' Mokuba asked in a shaky voice. Stumbling as he stood up, Seto said, 'It was...a memory.'

Mokuba edged out from behind the desk. He gazed at the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck, and then to the Egyptian stone around Tory's. What connection did the two objects have with each other? Mokuba wanted to know – he wanted to see the memory, but for some reason, only his big brother and Yami could. Then he looked at Tory; she was very still, as if another move would damage her in some way. 'What was it about, Tory?'

Tory looked at the little boy. She could see a brotherly resemblance between him and Seto Kaiba – Tory wondered if Mokuba was, perhaps, in Egypt three thousand years ago. 'I lived in Egypt three thousand years ago. Akunriou was my name...and the memory was about me.'

'Is this the only reason you wanted to talk to us?' Seto demanded rudely. 'To show us these useless memories?'

'They are not useless!' Tory retorted. 'The Pharaoh said something about _dark forces_...there has to be more clues in the other memories.'

Yami caught everyone's attention. 'Do you think that the same forces have come back, Tory?'

Suddenly, the phone on Seto's desk wrung. Everyone jumped, whirled to face the source of the noise. Sighing, Seto pressed a prey button on the phone. 'Yes?'

'_Mister Kaiba_,' came another man's voice. '_There's a young man in the foyer who wants to talk to you...he says he knows one of your guests_.'

Seto pressed the button again as he spoke. '_Did he say what his name was?_'

There was a brief pause. '_He didn't give us his last name, but he says his name is Lucca_.' (A/N: Pronounced _Loo-kah_)

Seto turned to Yami and Tory. 'Do any of you two know a guy named Lucca?'

Yami and Tory shook their heads. Sighing yet again, Seto answered into the phone, 'Tell him I'll be right down.'

- -

Seto, Yami and Tory all went downstairs to see this 'Lucca' boy. Yami and Tory were very curious to see who it was – Seto, on the other hand, was coming down to kick him out of the building so that he could go get some dinner. Preferably something that didn't remind him of Egypt.

When the three arrived in the foyer, they found a very tall young man waiting for them. His brown hair was tied back in a short ponytail, and stray bits of hair were held back with a black and red sweatband. His eyes were very dark, and one had a very long vertical scar running down it, like a tear. And his skin was very tanned, as if he lived in the sun. The back pocket of his jeans bulged with a Duel Monsters deck – this had to be Lucca.

'You're Lucca? What do you want?' Seto asked informally. He watched as Lucca took his Duel Monsters deck from his back pocket. Seto mechanically rolled his eyes.

'A duel –' Lucca answered, when he was cut off by Seto.

'Not now, kid. I don't know you, so I'd just be wasting my time.'

Lucca was still smiling. 'Not with you, _sir_,' he pointed at Yami and Tory with his index and middle fingers. 'With Yugi and Tory.'

Seto raised his eyebrows. 'Two on one? You must think you're good, kid.'

Lucca lowered his fingers. 'We'll see, won't we? Now, will you duel me, Yugi?' Lucca grinned. 'It would be an _honour_.'

Yami looked at Tory – it was her decision too. Tory smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Yami said to Lucca, 'Does the winner have a reward?'

Lucca folded his arms. 'As a matter of fact: yes. If I win, I get _your _Millennium Puzzle and _Tory's _Egyptian necklace. If you win, I'll tell you everything I know.'

Tory stepped forward. 'What?! That's a bit of a sad offer. You could be bluffing!'

Lucca smiled at Tory in an almost teasing manner. 'Believe me, I am not. I have things that you need to know, Tory.'

Tory and Yami exchanged looks. They doubted that Lucca could beat them _both_. Maybe they could pretend to be stunned for a few seconds, and then beat the crap out of him.

Yami turned back to Lucca. 'We'll do it.'

'Excellent,' Lucca said. 'At the park, seven o'clock tonight. Is that alright with you two?'

'Sure.' Yami accepted.

'Good for me.' Tory said, also accepting. Then, Lucca bowed and left the building. 'I'll see you later, Pharaoh.'

Yami gritted his teeth. How did Lucca know about his past? Maybe he wasn't bluffing after all...

- -

Back in his younger form, Yugi hurried to the park at seven o'clock to meet Tory and Lucca. With him, he carried three Duel Disks that Seto had allowed him to borrow.

The park was very dim, lit by only a few lamps. It was also deserted, and only a dog barked in the distance. No one appeared to be here yet.

_Okay, Yami, _Yugi said, speaking to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _Will you duel, or will I?_

_There is something about Tory, Yugi. She knew me back in Egypt, so perhaps we shall battle together_. Yami answered. They did not speak as Tory came from the darkness, dressed in jeans and a very floppy lavender jacket. Surprisingly, she had removed her sunglasses.

'I can't see with them on.' Tory laughed as Yugi looked at her eyes. They were both brown at the moment, yet one held a hint of green. 'Is Lucca here, yet?' She asked conversationally.

'Nope...' Yugi said, gazing around the park. 'Tory?'

'Hmm?' Tory said, snapping to look at Yugi.

'If you – Akunriou – knew Yami back in Egypt three thousand years ago, why doesn't he remember you?' Yugi asked, head turned to one side much like a confused dog. Tory gazed up at the night sky. 'I don't know. I think it's the same reason why I don't remember _him_. But if we delve into these memories, then that answer will appear: as well as the one about those _dark forces_.'

Something snapped in the darkness. Lucca appeared like some sort of spirit, shuffling his Duel Monsters deck. His eyes seemed to glow in an evil manner. 'Evening, Atemu...Akunriou.'

'What do you know about us?' Yugi snapped at Lucca. 'Who are you?'

Lucca smiled, the night sky reflected in his dark eyes. 'You shall know in time. Now, Atemu and Akunriou – it's time to duel.'

- -

MidnightBallad: Enjoying the story? I'm really sorry if you're confused about the Egyptian part of the story – I promise to summarise it next time Yami, Seto and Tory are warped into a memory. As for the duel, that'll begin next chapter. Don't forget to review, thanks!


	8. Past Present: A Battle of Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. And any cards that haven't been thought up that are in this duel.**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: Read previous notes. Now – go! The duel won't take too long, I promise.

**Important:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Past/Present: A Battle of Memories**

_Present:_

Yugi strapped the Duel Disk to his arm and shuffled his deck, before sliding it into the slot. His Millennium Puzzle glowed, and within seconds, Yugi had become Yami. The much older, talented duellist stood before Lucca, who stared at Yami with an expression of eagerness on his face.

'I hope you're not wasting my time, Lucca,' Yami warned the dark-haired boy. 'Or you're pulling my chain. If we win, you must promise to tell us whatever you know.'

'Calm down, Atemu,' Lucca said, also strapping a Duel Disk to his arm. 'You'll get what's coming to you.'

Tory shuffled her own disk, and also took the card from around her neck. Yami did not see what it was. 'Then let's get this battle started.' She said, smiling.

She and Yami went a bit away from Lucca. As they walked, Yami looked sideways at Tory – she appeared very worried. 'It's okay,' he said quietly. 'Lucca won't beat us.'

Tory spun around, holding out her arm with the Duel Disk on it, so that she faced Lucca. 'Sure...let's beat him fast.'

Lucca glanced at his hand, and then smiled. 'I'll place two cards facedown.'

'I'll play the Magician of Dark Chaos.' Yami said, placing his cards on the Duel Disk.

'I play the Dark Sphinx 1, and also place a card facedown.' Tory answered. The Dark Sphinx appeared, black as the night, with glowing eyes and a loud hissing noise. Next to it came Tory's facedown card.

Yami suddenly noticed that Tory had very few cards. To be exact, she had only _ten_. What was she playing at?

'That ends our turn.' Tory answered.

'Okay...' Lucca sighed and drew another card. A smile flickered over his face: a cold, leering smile. He slapped down the card. 'I play _Exodia, the Forbidden One_!'

'WHAT?!' Tory demanded. Yami was stunned – that was impossible! Exodia the Forbidden one did not exist in a single card. How could Lucca be playing him?

Exodia appeared as magnificently as he always did. Tory and Yami stepped back as the giant figure rose above them, holding a glowing orb in his hands, glaring down at the two defenceless duellists. It was going to destroy them.

'Looks like I win!' Lucca cheered. 'Now to take your puzzle and necklace! Exodia: obliterate!'

'Not if I can help it!' Tory said, clasping her necklace and grabbing Yami's left arm. 'Ra! Save us!'

The power released by Exodia burst forth, showering the night sky is a display of golden light – but before it hit, Yami and Tory disappeared.

The memory sucked them in like two leaves going down a shiny drain.

- -

_Past:_

Pharaoh Atemu held a hand out to Akunriou. 'Your voice is like that of the goddesses, Akunriou. Do not worry – stand up.'

Akunriou looked up at Atemu with her multi-coloured eyes. He was smiling a smile that Akunriou had never seen before. Perhaps it was a smile of friendship. Slowly, Akunriou took his hand, and Atemu pulled her to her feet. 'Wherever did you learn to sing like that?'

'I do not know.' Akunriou answered truthfully. She felt very stupid, standing before the Pharaoh without good reason. She tried to smile, but it wouldn't come. She noticed she still held the Pharaoh's hand, and she quickly pulled it away.

'My Pharaoh,' Akunriou said quietly. 'Seeing as I can never see my mother and my brother again, would it be possible for me to go to them for one last farewell?'

'Of course,' Atemu said. 'And is this also saying that you agree to help me defeat the evil that plagues Egypt?'

Akunriou nodded. 'Yes, it would be an honour. Thank you, my Pharaoh.'

'I will send the High Priest with you,' Atemu said. 'There are fiends that live out in the sand that would rather kill you than help you.'

Akunriou gave a sigh of relief – and a smile broke over her face. As she did, her eyes became bright green, as if they alone displayed her emotion.

'And when this is over,' Atemu started up. 'I promise that you can return to them. 'Love is a binding thing, and I do not want to deny you of it...'

Akunriou bowed. 'Thank you.' She began to descend the staircase to leave, but Atemu suddenly called, 'Akunriou, may I ask you one other thing?'

The blonde girl spun around on the stairs. 'Yes, my Pharaoh?'

'Will you do me the pleasure of singing again? I have guests from the western side of Egypt arriving in three days time, and I am sure they would love to hear you sing for them.'

Akunriou nodded briefly, and then continued on her leave.

- -

_Past:_

Atemu arrived back in the chamber where the High Priest Seto awaited him, a very snug smirk on his face. He often acted like this toward his cousin when nobody else was around. 'How did it go?'

'She is better now,' Atemu said, seating himself. 'You will accompany her tonight when she goes to say farewell to her brother.'

Seto sat down opposite Atemu. 'Do you think that she wishes to help us? Or do you think she wants to do it only because it will make you happy?'

Atemu sipped from a silver cup. 'That is what I want you to do for me, Seto. I want you to ask her that same question. I cannot have Akunriou helping me if she does not wish to in the first place.'

The High Priest bowed his head, as if to say 'yes'.

'Excellent. Be sure to allocate Akunriou a proper room, but keep her away from the lower chambers.' Atemu drank deeply from the cup once again. 'We do not want her getting into too much trouble.'

Seto stood up and bowed shortly. 'As you wish. I'll see to it that nothing harms Akunriou.'

-End chapter seven-

MidnightBallad: Okay, next chapter is a good one. We will find out the following information:

- How Akunriou's family feel about her decision

- What Akunriou's brother is trying to do to get her back and what the 'dark forces that plague Egypt' are.

- Remember Mana's palm-reading...? Hehehe.

Don't forget to review, my fellow obsessors! And I'm sorry if the time of the story was confusing, but I tried to make it as clear as possible. Ah! I have a last-minute message for:

**SladesDaughter**: I'm trying to focus the story on Egypt a bit more. And there will be other songs – if you look closely, they are relevant to the storyline.


	9. Past: He Has Left You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: Any mistakes can be blamed on the website I had to get names from. Happy? I also suggest that, if you're a Bakura fan, brace yourself for this bit, because you mightn't like it. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Important:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Past: He Has Left You**

As dusk set in, Akunriou prepared herself to leave and see her family. However, there was very little that she needed to do. So, she waited in the entrance hall of the palace for the High Priest Seto. Akunriou waited only a few minutes until he arrived.

'Are you ready to leave?' Seto asked. He was accompanied by another servant, who was armed with a sword (just in case) and wore very light armour. Akunriou nodded. 'Yes.'

She, Seto and the servant left the entrance hall and descended the main stairs. Akunriou counted them as she went down: sixty-two in all. Along the very thick stone railings of the stairs, flares burnt brightly to light up the front of the palace like a Hollywood studio. Akunriou, Seto and the servant each took a horse from the palace, and rode off into the dark of the Egyptian night.

- -

Riding slowly through the rows of mudstone houses, Akunriou became familiar with her surroundings quickly. She recognised some of the lop-sided homes, and way the windows had been shaped, and the speech of some inside. None were her friends – only neighbours that threw stones at Akunriou whenever she passed by.

The High Priest and the palace servant were very edgy. They had never been this far from the palace before, amongst so many commoners – many of whom hated the palace and all who lived in it to the grave.

'Are we close?' Seto asked Akunriou. He jumped slightly as a cat streaked past his horse like a fleeing shadow. Akunriou nodded as she and the High Priest passed a squat well.

Finally, they came to a home that sat in the shadows of a towering sandstone building, as if it sat in the backstreet of a rundown city. There were four windows on the two levels, yet only one was lit by candle flame. A ginger cat lay napping at the front door, the remains of its meal lying forgotten in front of it.

The cat looked up as Akunriou jumped noisily from her horse a little way away from the house – the place she once called 'home'. Hissing, the cat trotted by her, bony body moving silently across the sand. Watching it go, Akunriou said to Seto, 'I would prefer to go in alone. It may help my brother in some way.'

Seto exchanged glances with the servant, who raised his eyebrows. Eventually, Seto said, 'Yes, Akunriou. Shout if you ever need us.'

Akunriou walked swiftly to her old house, leaving footprints in the sand as she went. She stepped up to the front door, and raised a clenched fist to knock upon it –

The door blew open with a loud creak. Frowning, Akunriou stepped inside, feeling her toes become very cold. It usually happened when she was nervous or scared.

Akunriou went into the centre of the living room. She gaped at what she saw: tables had been upturned, fruit lay scattered on the ground, and something dark stained the wall. Something that looked like blood.

Akunriou gasped as she saw it, when the door fell shut behind her. It clunked loudly as it locked. Akunriou whirled around to see –

'Bakura?!' Akunriou said in a shaky voice. 'Heavens, you scared me.'

Bakura stood in the shadows of the doorway like some sort of zombie. He only looked at Akunriou with his dark eyes.

'Wh-where is my family?' Akunriou began. 'My mother –'

'Your mother is dead.' Bakura answered simply. Akunriou looked at the bloodstain on the wall. It looked as though someone had banged her mother's head up against it. Licking her dry lips, Akunriou felt tears welling in her eyes. 'How?'

Bakura stepped forward. 'It was Kishtoh, your brother.'

'Kishtoh?' Akunriou whispered, turning to Bakura. 'Why?'

Bakura grimaced. 'He has become obsessed. He wants you back so badly, Akunriou. He dived into the dark arts to gain the power to save you. He wanted control over the dead, and to do so, he killed his very own mother.'

Akunriou gazed at the blood on the wall, then back to Bakura. She realised something: what the Pharaoh had said about 'dark forces plaguing Egypt'. Was he talking about the same power that Kishtoh was using to get her back?

'Where is Kishtoh now? I have to speak with him.' Akunriou asked.

'You're not going anywhere tonight...' Bakura said quietly. Akunriou saw that look in his eyes. She suddenly remembered something: Mana's palm-reading.

_You have an admirer..._ _But it's not a good thing; this man will hurt and lie to you! And another will turn on you..._

So, Bakura was the first person Mana had spoken of. And Kishtoh was the second. Does that mean the palm-reading was true?

'Bakura, no!' Akunriou said, stepping back into the upturned table in the centre of the room. 'Stop. You don't know what you're doing.'

'I do, Akunriou,' Bakura said dangerously, coming closer to Akunriou. 'You see, if you possess the powers of the Gods, like so many say you do, then I am lucky tonight. You are alone, and there is no one to come to your aid.'

Akunriou felt her hands sweating. 'There is nothing different about me. Please, you must understand that!'

'You _are _different. Face it, Akunriou: he has left you. And the only person who can save you now is the High Priest. But he can't hear you...'

Bakura was so close now that Akunriou could see into the darkest depths of his eyes. He reached out and put a tight grip on Akunriou's shoulder –

_Whack_! Akunriou back-hand slapped Bakura across the face so hard that he fell over. And then she dashed for the door.

But Bakura wasn't finished yet. He leapt forward, seizing Akunriou around the knees, and they both fell to the ground with a crash. Akunriou reached out at the last second and seized the handle of the door, and clasped it so hard that her hands went white.

'It's no use, Akunriou!' Bakura panted. 'Give into me, now!'

Akunriou screwed her eyes up. And then she noticed the candle burning on the windowsill. Biting her lip, Akunriou pushed herself forward, so that the door banged in its frame. The wall shook, and the candle dropped to the floor.

Immediately, the goat-skin rug on the floor caught fire. Bakura let go of Akunriou, who climbed to her feet and wrenched the door open. She spun around to face the thief. 'May you burn in hell for this, Bakura!'

She slammed the door shut. Seconds later, the room exploded as the fire hit her mother's stash of cheap alcohol. Being flammable, the alcohol acted like an explosive and burned the house to the ground.

Tears forming in her eyes, Akunriou dropped back onto the sand, only to be caught by the High Priest. Akunriou gazed up into his eyes, which glowed from the fire, and she whispered, 'Bakura...he tried to... Mana was right.'

- -

The light from the fire engulfed Yami and Tory, and they were sent back to the present in a wave of fiery sparks.

-End chapter eight-

MidnightBallad (**hiding behind makeshift shield so that the Bakura/Ryou fans don't eat her alive**): I warned you! You're not allowed to hate me if you're not happy! And you'll have to keep reading to see if Bakura lived or not...HAHA! (**evil laugh**)

...Okay, fine, Bakura didn't die. Really, he didn't. I don't want him to die, he's a good character.

Anyway, _please_ review. And be nice. I accept 'constructive' reviews, but _not_ flames. Thanks!


	10. Present: Canto Amo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. I do not own the song 'Real Emotion', it's by Jade from Sweetbox.**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad (**looks out from behind shield**): Are they gone? Good. I hope you'll forgive me if you were ever peeved in the first place. I have a message for **T-Bone**:

I'll try to make the chapters longer. I _thought_ they were a bit short (only three pages on Microsoft Word)!

**Important:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Present: _Canto Amo _**

Yami awoke in the darkness of the park where he had been battling Lucca only minutes...maybe an hour...ago. And he was saturated: Yami had been soaked to the skin, and rain was pouring down heavily. Pushing himself from the soppy ground, Yami glanced around.

Tory was gone, but her Duel Disk lay next to him. Lucca was gone also, and his Duel Disk was stacked on top of Tory's. There was no sign of a struggle; no marks in the mud, but the rain could have washed them away. Yami grew worried. What if Lucca had kidnapped Tory whilst they were unconscious and watching the memory?

Yami got to his feet, his multi-coloured hair falling into his eyes. He picked up the two duel disks, which glistened with rain. Then he noticed that Lucca had not removed his Duel Monsters deck from it. Glancing left and right, Yami took the cards out and shuffled through them.

He was amazed: _every single _card was blank! Then how could Lucca have summoned Exodia the Forbidden One?

_More questions for Tory... _Yami thought to himself, hurrying home through the rain.

- -

Yami arrived back at his grandfather's game shop and hurried upstairs to his room (A/N: I'm assuming that Yugi lives above the games shop, okay?). As he hurried upstairs, he was confronted by his grandfather.

'Yugi!' he gasped, almost dropping the box he was carrying. 'You're soaking! Where have you been?'

Yami sighed. 'His grandfather' had the memory span of a gnat! 'Duelling, remember?'

A look crossed his grandfather's face, and the he nodded. 'Oh, yes. Now I remember! Did you win?'

Yami gave his grandfather a strange look. No, he hadn't one. And he knew Yugi felt stupid about it – why couldn't he have stopped Exodia...?

'Yugi, where's your puzzle?'

The question broke Yami's thoughts like a rock upon glass. Lucca must have taken his Millennium Puzzle! He had to get it back!

Yami literally flew down the stairs. 'I have to go!'

'Yugi! Wait –'

But Yami was gone.

- -

The rain fell heavier as Yami ran down the street, splattering his already wet pants as he ran through heavy puddles. His breath came out in sharp breaths – Yami was running as if his life depended on it. He was trying to find Tory's house.

There was no doubt about it. Yami knew Lucca's face from his memories. Lucca was the present life of Kishtoh, Akunriou's brother. In a way, he was Tory's brother. So, it could be possible for Tory to find Lucca for him.

As he rounded the corner, Yami was met with the sight of five girls all talking out the front of a well-lit house. Yugi instantly recognised one of these girls as Tory. Without waiting, Yami rushed forward.

'Tory!'

All heads snapped in his direction. Tory's face was stunned with shock. 'Ya - Yugi? What are you doing here?'

Yami came to a stop before the five girls, bent over double, panting, and rainwater dripping from his little nose. He looked up at Tory. 'Lucca took the Millennium Puzzle!'

A few of the girls giggled. Typical 'little' boy, playing with his puzzle. Tory, however, bit her lip. 'About that –'

'Hey look, Tor,' one of the girls with high pink pigtails said. 'We have band practice now, so can we wait until later?'

Tory jutted her chin in Yami's direction. 'Can he listen? This is kind of important, I can't kick him out just yet.'

Yami almost yelled out. 'But this is –'

Tory's friends, all of whom seemed to be excited to have another person listening to their band, picking up Yami and dragged him into the house's garage. Tory quickly followed them and dragged the massive door down.

Yami gazed around the cold garage. There was a drum kit set up in one corner, an electric guitar, a keyboard and a microphone on a high black stand. Lying next to the stand was a book entitled: _Tory's Songbook. _It would make sense that Tory sung – if Akunriou was her past life, then she must have carried on her talent to sing.

The pink-haired girl threw Yami into a plastic seat that was entangled with spider webs. 'Sit here, dude! We'll blow your mind.'

'Uh-huh...' Yami said, confused. 'What's your band's name?'

Tory smiled. '_Canto Amo_.'

'Which means?' Yami asked. He didn't know any other language. It sounded Italian.

Tory stepped up behind the microphone. 'It means 'To Sing, To Love' in Latin.'

Yami nodded. He shortly had forgotten about his puzzle. 'So...uh...what are you going to sing?'

The pink-haired girl sat behind the keyboard. 'Real Emotion. Tory didn't write it, but she sings it brilliantly.'

Tory went slightly red. 'Let Yami be the judge of that, Kumi.'

A raven-haired girl behind the drums laughed. She clasped the drumsticks firmly in her hands. 'Sure, whatever. Everyone ready?'

Another girl tuned in her guitar, and the nodded. 'Yep. Tory, Kumi, Shizou – let's play!'

There was silence. Then the song started up, Tory singing alone at first, and then joined by just about every other instrument (A/N: If you know the song, sing! Lalala!):

'_What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
I can hear you! _

What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart,   
I could see a place that's something like this,   
Every now and then I don't know what to do,   
Still I know that I can never go back,   
But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams,   
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now,   
Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees,

And though I know the real world of emotion has surrounded me,   
I won't give in to it,   
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go,   
I hear your voice calling out to me,   
"You'll never be alone"

_What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
I can hear you!_

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me,   
And I can't go on,   
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me,   
We are connected for all of time,   
I'll never be alone,

And though I know the real world of emotion has surrounded me,   
I won't give in to it,   
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go,   
I hear your voice calling out to me,   
"You'll never be alone"

_What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you? _

I can hear you

I can hear you!'

Shizou (the drummer) slammed down hard on the drums as Tory finished. The girls burst out laughing at the end as one of the guitar's strings snapped out of place. Yami grinned. 'That was great!'

Tory went very pink. 'Thanks.' She turned to the others. 'Alright, _now _can Yugi and I talk?'

The other girls sighed. 'Sure.' Kumi, the keyboard player, said. Tory and Yami went back outside, where the rain had stopped falling and the air smelt like dirt. Tory turned to Yami.

'Where did Lucca go?' Yami demanded straight away, before Tory held out a hand to silence him. She said, 'Don't worry, I took the Millennium Puzzle do that Lucca wouldn't. I was going to come back and give it to you after practice.'

Yami sighed with relief, and Tory went inside. She returned a few minutes later with something wrapped in a brown cloth. Unwrapping it, she handed the golden Millennium Puzzle to Yami. 'There. I kept it safe for you.'

Yami slung the puzzle's chain around his neck, and felt himself bond instantly with Yugi. He had been separated from the boy's body for quite enough, so he returned to the puzzle and left the little boy standing dizzily in front of Tory.

'Are you alright?' Tory asked, as Yugi shook his head to clear his mind.

'I guess...' Yugi said, rubbing his head. 'Anyway, thanks Tory.'

The girl nodded – she seemed worried. Yugi cocked his head. 'Are _you_ okay?'

'I'm a little worried. But I'll talk to Yami later, alright?'

Yugi stepped back and waved. 'Alright, see you tomorrow, Tory. Don't forget, Joey wants to duel you.'

Tory grinned. 'Sure thing. See you!'

- -

MidnightBallad: Sorry if that chapter was boring! I posted a chapter at the same time as this one, so you should be able to go on. The next chapter's heaps better. There's another memory coming, yay! Anyway, don't forget to review.

**P.S:** _Canto Amo_ is the name of _my _band (or, at least, it's pending). Yayness!


	11. Past Present: My Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing. I'll try and make things more interesting. Let the pairings begin...ever so slowly.

Note: As of now, chapters will be longer. Haha! And I apologize for the slow update, but the site's been down.

**Important:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Past / Present: My Tears**

_Present:_

Now back in his original body, Yugi went to school the next day – and, as soon as he arrived, he saw Joey yelling in the face of someone. Joey wasn't really going off his head: he seemed to be nagging. Stepping through the crowd that had surrounded Joey and the poor person he was annoying, Yugi came to Tristan's side.

'Well, hey Yugi!' Tristan exclaimed loudly. 'You're late this morning.'

'Yeah – Joey usually doesn't start his feuding until lunch. What's going on?' Yugi asked. Tristan sighed. 'Tory forgot that she had to duel Joey today, so he's not very happy about it.'

Yugi pushed past other people and popped out of the crowd. Sure enough, Joey was arguing with Tory. The girl appeared a little stressed.

'Well, Tory? Are you too scared to face up to me?' Joey said, grinning and poking himself with his thumb. Tory was giving him one of those 'you over-reacting, over-confident moron' looks, and when she saw Yugi, she mouthed, 'Help me!'

Yugi stepped up next to Joey. 'Hey, Joey: leave her alone!'

Joey pouted his lip angrily. 'But Tory owes me a duel, and I'm not letting her go until I get one.'

'I can't duel you without my deck! I told you!' Tory argued.

'You told me you lost your deck! What a stupid thing to do: stash your cards for en excuse not to duel me?' Joey snapped. Yugi reached into his pocket.

'Actually, Joey, _I _have Tory's deck. We duelled yesterday and I forgot to give them back.'

Tory sighed in relief and snatched her small deck up from Yugi. 'Thanks, Yuge.'

Joey crossed his arms over his chest. 'Good – _now _can we duel?'

Tory grinned. 'No.'

Joey fell over ("anime-style"), and then quickly jumped back to his feet. Steam practically rose off his red face. 'What?! First, you say you lost your cards, then Yugi gives you your deck so that you can play, and now _you say NO_?'

Tory pocketed her deck. 'Not after you've spoken to me like that, Wheeler. Come back on another day when you haven't skipped your anger management classes.'

Tory turned on her heel and left; the crowd parted around her like Moses parting the red sea. Joey's face fell. '...That's right! Keep walking, Tory! I'll get you!'

Tory waved over her shoulder.

- -

_Present:_

Joey was still fuming when he sat down for the first class of the day. He shot Tory daggers when she entered with her friends: she gave him a smug look and sat down at the back of the classroom.

'Stupid..._blonde_!' Joey spat. Tea poked him in the back with her pencil.

'In case you haven't noticed, you're blonde too!'

Joey stared at her. 'Tea, that ain't my point! My point is...Tory's a rotten cheat and I'm going to beat her flat next time we duel!'

Tea rolled her eyes. '_Sure_, Joey.' She turned to Yugi. 'You duelled her yesterday, didn't you, Yugi? How was she?'

Yugi moved uncomfortably in his chair. 'Good. But we didn't duel much.'

Joey and Tristan stared. Someone threw a ball of paper at Joey's head (most likely one of Tory's friends), but he didn't notice. Yugi shook his head. 'Guys! We duelled as a team against some...new kid. Lucca, I think his name was.'

'Lucca?' Duke Deblin (A/N: I can't spell his name!) said from in front of Tristan. 'I know him. He came into my game shop yesterday. I thought he was going to nick something. He's a sly-looking guy.'

Tea rolled her eyes again. 'Duke! You're so typical – if someone doesn't buy something from you, you automatically think that they're stealing it. Let it go.'

Duke ducked as another rolled up piece of paper flew over his head and hit Joey on the nose. He instantly picked up a textbook and threw it at one of Tory's friends – both he and the girl received detentions.

- -

Tory was going through her schoolbag, looking for a calculator, when Yugi approached her in the corridor. She snapped up as Yugi said her name. 'Oh, hi.'

'I'm sorry about Joey. He gets worked up sometimes.'

'That's okay,' Tory smirked. 'I'm sure he and Kumi will enjoy detention together – scrubbing gum off desks is usually slow work.'

Yugi grinned, and then tapped his Millennium Puzzle. 'Did you want to talk to Yami?'

Tory peered at the Millennium Puzzle. 'Uh...not now. How about you and him meet me in front of the museum or something this afternoon?'

'We always go unconscious during a memory,' Yugi commented. 'How about at the game shop my grandfather owns? We won't be annoyed there.'

- -

_Present_:

Yugi shut the door to his bedroom. 'We'll be up here if you need us, grandfather!'

His grandfather wailed something from downstairs. Yugi sat down on a very fluffy cushion. 'Ignore him.' His Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

'I'll try...' Tory laughed. She closed her eyes as the room was plunged into light for a second, and Yami came out of nowhere. Taking a deep breath, she held out a palm to Yami.

'Well...are we ready for another trip down memory lane?'

Yami did not ask if this was supposed to be a pun or not, and put his palm down on Tory's. The room evaporated in a whirl or white light...

- -

_Past:_

The High Priest, Akunriou and the servant rode speedily from the city as Akunriou's home went up in flames – flames that stretched up into the sky, licking the velvety hue and sending golden sparks flying through the air, as if they were on wings.

Akunriou was still trying to shake off the vision of her fight with Bakura as she and the others came to a stop before the palace. She did not want to wait around in the palace for very long: immediately, she bid farewell to Seto and went inside and planned to go to bed. However, another thought crossed her mind. She went up the stairs that stood in the centre of the palace, and climbed...she went as far as she could, before she stepped into a corridor she had never been in before. It was richly decorated, and at the end of the corridor was a balcony that was decorated with small statues of the Gods that sat on the railings.

Still not knowing where she was, Akunriou went out onto the balcony and breathed in the cold Egyptian night. Far away, a glimmer of fire burnt on the horizon like a beacon – her home, or what was left of it.

_I hope that thief went down with it_! Akunriou thought angrily to herself. And then she remembered her mother's blood on the wall...her brother's hatred for the Pharaoh and what he was doing to save her. It was a thoughtful thing to do – but, obviously, it was stupid too.

'Good evening.'

Akunriou spun around, heart racing. A single tear raced down her face and splattered to the ground, clearing away the sand in an instant.

Atemu watched as Akunriou dropped to her knees. 'I am sorry, my Pharaoh. I did not mean to come up here, I swear to the Gods.'

'It's alright. You can stand up, Akunriou.'

She stood up.

'The High Priest has informed me of what happened when you returned home,' Atemu said. 'I am sorry about your mother.'

Akunriou tried to look anywhere but at the Pharaoh's face. 'If she was meant to die, then so be it.' But the tears welled in her eyes, and they fled down her face quickly.

'Do not say that,' Atemu said quietly. 'But, then again, fate is an extremely powerful thing. Do not fret: I am sure your mother is now with everyone else she loves.'

Akunriou wiped the tears from her face with the back of her dress' sleeve. Atemu smiled as he saw Akunriou's eyes change colour each time a tear fell from them.

There was silence between the two of them. Atemu then asked a very strange question, 'How long have you known Bakura?'

Akunriou grimaced. 'He and my brother grew up together. But, one day, they had a fight. Coincidently, it was the day before I was born into the world. So, Kishtoh and Bakura were never friends again – and Bakura made it his duty to be like a pesky insect toward me, calling me beautiful when no one else would. He was...is...a selfish man and I want nothing to do with him again. I hope that he went down with my home and now he's paying off his dept to Osiris!'

Akunriou's outburst stunned the Pharaoh. Finally, he said, 'A thief he may be, but there was always some truth in his words.'

Akunriou went still. _What is he going on about_? She thought. _Is he mocking me in the same way the thief used to –_

And then she realised what Atemu was talking about. She saw the look, much unlike Bakura's, in his eyes, and the smile that was upon his face. But as soon as he took one step (closer or further, Akunriou did not know, she was far too scared) Akunriou said, 'I have that song. The one you requested me to sing when your guests arrive.'

Atemu stopped whatever it was he was about to do and nodded. 'I look forward to it.'

Akunriou bowed quickly and went back inside. As she did, she looked over her shoulder – Atemu was watching her, and he smiled a little as Akunriou disappeared into the darkness of the palace.

-End chapter 10-

MidnightBallad: I apologize for the slow update, but I think the site's been down for ages. Meh. Anyway, I'm giving you TWO UPDATES in one day to make up for it. How good is that? Not very, I hear you say? Too bad.

Maybe I should start being nicer. Maybe I'll get more reviews **–weeps over the absence of reviews**– It's not fair, being me.


	12. Past: The Song I Wrote

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. I do not own the song '1000 Words' either, or the duet singing of it.**

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICES! **

MidnightBallad: Here's your double-dosage of the story. Please review when you're done, cause I know I would.

**Important:** **If you see 'present' at the start of the chapter, then that means the story is set in 'the now'. If it says 'past', then it is set 3, 000 years ago, back in Egypt.**

**Past: The Song I Wrote**

Two figures stood amongst the dark sand dunes not too far from the palace. Each was dressed in dark purple robes and watched the palace with fiery eyes, eyes that resented everything that was going on in there. They spoke in hushed voices, although it was impossible for anyone to hear them out in the middle of the desert.

'Well, when shall this ordeal start, Kishtoh?' one of the figures, obviously male, asked his companion in a dry voice. 'I've been waiting for some time now...'

His companion turned to face him. 'Bakura, you have no right to tell me what to do. Silence yourself, or I shall do it for you. It is _my _sister in the palace, and I shall decide the first course of action.'

Bakura leered at the younger Kishtoh. 'I have been following the orders you gave me. What more do you want?'

Kishtoh gave Bakura a very dangerous look. 'Did I tell you to tell my sister where I was, that I had killed my own mother?' he paused. 'Did I tell you to lay a hand on my sister?'

Bakura's top lip twitched, as if he were about to snarl at Kishtoh like some sort of dog. Before he could say another word, Kishtoh spoke. 'It is only early in the night...the Pharaoh's visitors will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. We prepare now.'

Bakura bowed his head, the shadows covering his dark face completely. 'As you wish. Now, I have work to do: treasure is not going to steal itself, Kishtoh.'

Kishtoh smiled, perhaps for the first time in days. 'You may want to watch yourself, Bakura – there are people in the city just as smart as my sister, and they would see you burn too.'

Bakura swung himself up onto the back of a camel and gave a short laugh, yet said nothing else. Kicking the camel sharply with his heels, and creature snorted before trotting off across the sand. Kishtoh watched Bakura go.

'It begins tomorrow night.'

Kishtoh swung his cloak in front of his face, and he was engulfed in the dark folds. He spun until the cloak consumed him, and with a sharp cry, a jet-black crow burst forth from nowhere and swooped away.

- -

The Pharaoh Atemu stood in the underground chambers of the palace, reading off a wall, a wall that was engraved with hundreds of hieroglyphs. The corridor was silent, and swam in deep shadows. High columns lined the walls, also scribbled with hieroglyphs. However, the wall the Pharaoh read off was the most important.

As Atemu scanned the wall, he read messages. Messages handed down by means of writing on this wall. They spoke of dark forces coming to Egypt – forces that were formed completely from the lust for revenge. It also spoke of the person who could stop them: a child born on the seventh hour of the seventh day...Akunriou.

Atemu did not want to tell the girl that she was part of the ancient scriptures, yet he knew that he had to. Atemu did not want to lose her for this reason, but for another. Ever since the girl had stepped into his palace, Atemu had felt something in his heart that he never had before.

Shaking off these thoughts, Atemu began to tell himself what to do about these dark forces: use the Millennium Items and Akunriou's 'unknown power' to seal them away. He would have to stay on his toes from now on.

- -

The next day went by without much occurring: Akunriou was allowed to roam freely around the palace, and she watched as the servants hurried around the palace to clean the rooms before the Pharaoh's guests arrived. She would offer help, but many of the servants shook their heads and ran off without another word.

So, when the afternoon set in, Akunriou found herself sitting upon her bed, gazing out the window as the crimson sun set in the violet sky. A pyramid stuck out of the horizon like a giant, vertical shadow. Akunriou wished to leave the palace – yet, in a way, she also wanted to stay.

She turned on her bed when the Priestess Isis entered her room. Akunriou swung off the bed and bowed.

'Good afternoon,' Isis said. 'The Pharaoh wanted me to give you this.'

Akunriou frowned as Isis handed her what looked like a dress, on top of which was placed a variety of golden jewellery. Akunriou stared: she felt as though she was being treated like the Pharaoh's wife would be. She took the dress from Isis and bowed again. 'Thank you.'

'We are looking forward to your performance,' Isis said. 'The Pharaoh says you sing wonderfully.'

Akunriou gazed at the golden jewellery with shining eyes. 'I shall let all of you be the judge of that.'

Isis smiled inwardly. Akunriou was certainly not the kind who went on about herself. Isis nodded once and left the room quietly.

- -

Pharaoh Atemu, his three guests (royals from the other side of Egypt) and his five of his six priests all sat around a circular table, candlelight flickering across the chamber. They ate and drank a light meal, before Mana came striding into the chamber – she bowed low to the royals and her Pharaoh.

'I am sure the Pharaoh has informed you of our entertainment tonight,' she said brightly. 'About the girl who sings amazingly, but who looks very different to all of us here...' she turned to face the doorway. 'Akunriou?'

As soon as she stepped from the shadows of the doorway, Atemu felt his heart jump. Akunriou looked simply stunning – the dress she wore was the palest colour of cream, decorated with hieroglyphs that gathered into the shape of an ankh. The sleeves were a white, transparent material, and passed her fingers, woven with waves of fine golden thread all the way down. From around her mouth hung a scarf of the same material with a golden ankh stitched onto it, and her hair was held back with a golden clip in the shape of a flying bird. Last of all, her eyes had been outlines in fine black eyeliner, especially at the ends, so that her eyes were very round and looked as though they had tiny black wings.

Atemu's guests were stunned, too. The girl was different – golden hair, and one green eye and one brown – but she was also very pretty. The only female guest was given a strange look by her husband.

Akunriou bowed, the golden thread on her dress shimmering like sunlight catching a river. As she did, servants began to file into the room, bringing with them various instruments. 'My Pharaoh, priests, and guests. As you know I was asked to write a song for this occasion. One that I hope you will enjoy – it is called _one thousand words_, and was written for a loved one in my life.'

Atemu saw her blink back the tears, and very slowly, quietly, the music began to play, and Akunriou began to sing...

'I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me. Not that easily...'

Everyone's faces lit up. Akunriou truly was the person Atemu had said she was.

'I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening; you'll fight your battles far from me. Far too easily.' She smiled as she saw many others do the same. '_Save your tears cause I'll come back_, I could that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer – what if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?'

Something sparked at Akunriou's feet.

'But now I'm not afraid, to say what's in my heart...'

And then it suddenly happened. The word was plunged into darkness, and a pure blue light grew behind Akunriou, and it changed into another girl. She looked exactly the same as Akunriou, but with shorter hair, and she was wearing much different clothing. As if she were from a time in the future. It was Tory, and she sang along with Akunriou like an echo.

'Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages, they'll fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you,' Tory sang loudly, more boldly. 'Suspended on silver wings!'

Akunriou took up the next line. 'And a thousand words, one thousand embraces, will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away...they'll hold you forever.'

There was a pause, a solo of music, in which the two girls looked at each other. Tory turned back to the audience – she was singing into something that made her voice stretch out across the whole desert.

'Oh a thousand words –' Tory sang.

'_A thousand words_...' Akunriou echoed.

'Have never been spoken –'

'_Oh yeah_...'

'They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home and back into my arms –'

Tory and Akunriou sang together perfectly. 'Suspended on silver wings!' And Tory echoed louder. 'On silver _wings_!'

Akunriou took up the last lines of the song, this time Tory echoing.

'And a thousand words, call out through the ages –'

'_Call through the ages_!'

'They'll cradle you, turning all of the lonely years to only days –'

'_Only days_!'

And together, 'They'll hold you forever!'

There was a flash of light, and Tory vanished. Akunriou was left to finish the last line all alone. 'Oh...a thousand words...'

Without waiting to see anyone's reaction, Akunriou bowed and left quickly.

- -

What had just happened!? Why had some other girl been singing with her? Whatever the reason, Akunriou was leaving and not coming back. She had displayed something to all the others, and she did not want to think about it any more.

She began to descend the palace's staircase, however, halfway down, Atemu came racing after her and made her come to a halt. When Akunriou turned around, the Pharaoh saw her black eyeliner had run like black tears down her face. 'Akunriou? What is –'

'You saw it!' Akunriou said before she could stop herself. 'There was someone else there with me! It's like...dark magic! Your guests will never allow me to –'

'My guests have no say over what you do or do not do,' Atemu said quietly. 'That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen, therefore I have more say over it then they do.'

Akunriou closed her eyes. 'I did not mean for it to happen.'

Atemu slid his finger under her chin and raised her head so that she looked him in the eye – when she opened them, that is. And when she did, Akunriou jumped when she found Atemu standing straight in front of her, barely a hair's breadth between them.

'In a moment, everything that change,' Atemu whispered. 'For a minute, just ignore the world. And think about yourself.'

What Atemu did next completely stunned Akunriou, more then when the girl had come from thin air. He landed a kiss straight on her lips, and it wasn't exactly short. For how long Akunriou stood there with Atemu she had no idea, but she suddenly stopped when she heard someone coming up the stairs behind her. She broke away from Atemu and spun around.

And she stared. 'Kishtoh?'

There was her brother, in all of his dark pride and glory, standing behind Akunriou and the Pharaoh, smiling, knowing that he had caught them at the worst possible time in the world.

'Good evening.' Kishtoh whispered.

-End chapter 11-

MidnightBallad: Once again, I apologize for the delay. This was a chapter I was itching to get done, though. By the way, I suggest that you download the song that Akunriou sang – it's called '1000 Words' by Jade (or Koda Kumi, if you like Japanese. I have that too). It's one of the best songs I know.

Thanks to all who review and reviewed!


	13. Past Present: A Brother's Grudge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: Yay! Reviews! I luv you all! –hugs– Anyway, here's the new update. Took a while to post, on account of me being very busy at school... –cough–

To **Auroran-Wings: **Did I almost make you cry? Wow, I feel special!

To **T-Bone: **I tried hard to get this chapter done fast! And damn those cliffies, eh?

To **SladesDaughter: **Hurry up and update your stories!

**Past / Present: A Brother's Grudge**

_Past:_

Atemu and Akunriou, still standing less than a foot apart from one another, gazed down at the robed figure in the sand. His jagged, brown hair was dotted with sand; his eyes matched the hue of his hair perfectly, and at the moment, they glowed with a cunning evil. His deep purple robes rippled in the breeze.

'Kishtoh?' Akunriou asked her brother in disbelief. 'You are alive...'

Kishtoh grinned, a single golden piercing in his ear shining. 'Yes. I am so sorry to interrupt this lovely...moment, but I really must speak with my little sister.'

Akunriou did not move. She did not wish to go any closer to her brother: what had Bakura said? Did Kishtoh not work with the dark forces now?

Kishtoh saw his sister's hesitation, and chuckled, 'So, Bakura told you about me? Well, I shall not lie to you then, sister: I do run with the dark forces now...but my manner is not better than your own.'

Akunriou went very still. 'And what would that mean, Kishtoh?'

Her brother began to ascend the stairs, slowly, reaching into his robe as he did so. 'What would all of Egypt say when they found that their Pharaoh was in love with a slave – a poor, mutated slave?'

At long last, Atemu spoke up. 'I have heard a great many things about you from others. They say that you stood by your sister's side, at whatever cost. Now what are you saying?'

Kishtoh pulled something out of his robes – Atemu instantly recognised it as his High Priest's Millennium Rod, but it was silver. Pharaoh Atemu was stunned.

'Where did you...' he muttered, before Kishtoh cut him off.

'This is the Essence Rod, Pharaoh!' he shouted, the silver rod glowing with bright, incandescent blue light. 'Prepare to fell its power!'

The entire palace and surrounded city was plunged into darkness. Candles flickered and died. The stars blinked out one by one, and a cold mist wrapped itself around the ankles of Atemu, Akunriou and Kishtoh.

'Stop it!' Akunriou shouted. 'Kishtoh, stop!' She had never felt the powers like those of the Shadow Realm's, and instantly became weak against it. Akunriou dropped down, seeing shadows racing toward her out the corner of her eye. Shadows that took the forms of creatures only from nightmares...

Akunriou felt Atemu hold her close to himself, pressing his forehead against hers. 'Don't move,' he said. 'They won't hurt you.'

Akunriou squeezed her eyes shut. 'How do you know?' She whispered.

'...I just do.'

One of the shadows attacked. It came down with horrific speed, screeching like an eagle, ready to strike and to kill –

Quite suddenly, something remarkable happened. A shield of pure white light sprung up around Akunriou and the Pharaoh, incinerating the shadow and all others around it.

Kishtoh gasped, gritted his teeth, stood back. _How has Akunriou figured out how to use her powers yet_!? He asked himself, watching as the light around his sister and the Pharaoh grew. _They should not have awoken for some time later!_

The light stretched outward, growing by the second, until the entire land of Egypt was as bright as a star. People gazed up into the sky, wondering what had caused the brightness, until they were forced to close their eyes. Another wave of light followed the first, a violent purple colour, rippling the water of the Nile and making the tops of palm trees wave. No one screamed – no one spoke. There was silence, a silence so deep that it almost devoured the world.

'Akunriou,' Atemu said without moving. 'You are the one who can save us...'

'How?'

'Your light can conquer the shadows.'

The light vanished. It did not even return to the place whence it had come from. It was just gone. And with it, it took the creatures of the Shadow Realm, never to be seen again.

- -

Akunriou opened her eyes to see Atemu lying on the stairs, definitely unconscious. His Millennium Puzzle was devoid of bright light, and he breathed softly, as if wounded. But there was not a scratch on him. Taking a deep breath, Akunriou gazed down the stairs to Kishtoh –

He was gone, not even his footprints left in the sand.

Still on her hands and knees, Akunriou leant over the Pharaoh, feeling her heart race. Surely, he was not too badly hurt?

'Pharaoh?' Akunriou asked gently.

Atemu twitched, and slowly opened his eyes. He sighed, smiling and saying, 'See? They didn't hurt you.'

Akunriou gazed around her, eyes changing colour as the moonlight struck them. 'Where did they go?'

Atemu sat up, his arms shaking as he did so. To Akunriou, he looked rather unwell. 'The scriptures said that your power would vanquish them.'

'The scriptures?' Akunriou splattered. 'Whatever do they have to do with me?'

Atemu took her by the shoulders. 'I must show you...but, promise me, you will keep it a secret. It is for the royal's eyes only, and if anyone ever found out...'

Akunriou shook her head. 'I will say not a word. But why are you letting me see them?'

'Because I trust you.'

- -

_Present:_

Tory suddenly pulled her hand back from Yami's, and before he knew what had happened, she had sprung to her feet and left the room. Yami thought about going after her, but then he realised why he should let her go. After all, it _was _as if Tory had kissed _him_.

Yami climbed to his feet – his door burst open, and Joey came careering into the room. He leapt to his feet, looking left and right quickly. 'Okay, where is she? I got a tip off that a certain girl was here, Yugi. Where'd she go?'

Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle, and Yugi said, 'She just left. Didn't you see her running down the stairs?'

Joey twitched. 'She went down the stairs?' He must have missed her during his rage. 'When I find her, I'm gonna make her wish she'd never been born! I'll stomp her, _and _her Duel Monsters flat.'

The door creaked, and Joey spun around. 'Oh, yeah. Yugi, this guy was waiting outside.'

Yugi felt himself go red – or, rather, felt Yami's rage bubbled within him. It was Lucca (A/N: Remember? All the way back in chapter eight?). Yugi leapt to his feet, Millennium Puzzle glowing fiercely. 'What do you want?'

Lucca made a face that said 'I'm confused'. Joey, truly, did look confused.

'Wait a second; you two do know each other?'

'More than you think...' Yugi said, wringing his hands by his side. 'When I last saw you, Lucca, I thought you were going to take my Millennium Puzzle.'

Lucca raised one eyebrow. 'I don't seem to recall that –'

'Liar!' Yugi shouted, leaping forward. Joey caught him by the back of his jacket and flung the little kid away.

'What's the matter with you, Yugi?'

Yugi pointed the finger of accusation at Lucca. 'He duelled Tory and I! And he tried to take my Millennium Puzzle!'

Lucca's face seemed to darken. 'Ah, yes, I suppose Tory has been showing you many of her memories since then?'

'Of course!' Yugi spat. 'And I know who you _really _are! You want to destroy Egypt, and the rest of the world.'

Lucca began to laugh silently to himself, reaching into the back pocket of his pants. His laugh became so loud – and evil – that it sent a sharp chill down both Yugi and Joey's spines. From his pocket, he pulled a very familiar silver Millennium Rod. The Essence Rod.

'What the heck is that?' Joey gasped.

'The Essence Rod,' Lucca said, voice doubling over...Yugi could feel the dark presence within him. 'You've seen this before, haven't you, Yugi? Or should I say, Pharaoh!'

The room was plunged into darkness, only the Essence Rod glowing with blue light. Lucca's face was lit up; Yugi could see the aged soul of Kishtoh behind his young face. He and Joey fell to the ground.

'It may not have destroyed you three thousand years ago, but I'm willing to try again!' Lucca shouted, the light growing stronger around the rod. 'Goodbye, Yugi and friend.'

The Essence Rod fired a long string of blazing blue fire –

'Lucca!'

Out of nowhere came Tory. She leapt in front of Yugi, the fire colliding with her side, and with a bright flash of light, Tory was hurled into the wall, where a deep crack formed. The girl hit the ground, floppy and unconscious.

'You!' Lucca said, striding forward, picking up his sister by the back of the shirt she wore. 'You just made a very bad mistake, and it shall be your last!'

_Wham_!

Light returned to the room, and the Essence Rod spun through the air, before vanishing without a trace. Lucca was out cold on the floor, a small stream of blood running out of the corner of his mouth. Joey stepped away from him, shaking from head to toe. He and Yugi went straight over to Tory.

'Tory!' Joey shouted to the girl. 'Can you hear me?'

'It's no use,' Yugi said. 'She's been struck by something not from this world. We have to get her to the hospital.'

Joey gave a single, determined nod. 'I'm right with you!'

Together, he and Yugi held Tory upright, slinging an arm each around their shoulders. Joey jutted his chin at Lucca. 'What do we do with him?'

Yugi glared at the unconscious Lucca. 'Leave him there. The sorer he is, the better.'

Joey glanced at Yugi. He had never seen him acting like this before. It was as if he felt something for Tory...something more than friendship. He didn't know it, but Yami's emotions were showing through. It was he who loved Tory, and it was he that could have saved her.

-End Chapter 12-

MidnightBallad: Sorry for the slow update. I had a writer's block, so I refused to keep writing, because it'd probably screw the story. In other words, "the quality would be bad". Anyway, please review! And for all the people that have previously, **THANKS!**


	14. Present: The Scripture's Verse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: I must have died and gone to heaven, because I got six reviews overnight! Thanks so much, everyone! Now I'll consider making the story longer. It was only going to be about four chapters more, but you know...I like the idea of the Millennium Item duplicates.

And yes, **Auroran-Wings**, Lucca is the present-day form of Kishtoh. And I'm sorry about the cliff-hangers, **T-Bone**, really!

**Present: The Scripture's Verse**

Yugi and Joey had been waiting in the hospital ward for over an hour. In the end, the doctors had admitted that they didn't know what was wrong with Tory, and said that she just needed rest.

Tory was fast asleep, breathing softly, and didn't move. Lying on a small bedside table was the Egyptian stone she wore around her neck, the Duel Monsters card – facedown – that she always wore around her neck, and her sunglasses. Joey was grinding his teeth, itching to reach out and snatch up the card.

Yugi had switched forms with Yami, and now the older duellist stood above Tory, watching her without saying anything. Every so often, he'd check her heart rate on the computer, but it was always stable. It was as if Tory was just sleeping, and never wanted to wake up.

'That's it!' Joey cried, leaping forward and grabbing Tory's card. 'I'm going to see what this is!'

Yami did not reply; just looked at Joey, and then back to Tory. Rolling his eyes, Joey turned over the card. He frowned. 'Yo, Yugi: check this out.'

'What is it?'

Joey held out the card for Yami to see. 'Look familiar?'

Yami stared. In Joey's hand was the Winged Dragon of Ra – or was it? In fact, the dragon looked much more like a winged griffin: part eagle, part lion. The griffin's fur was tattooed with Egyptian hieroglyphs, and just like the card of the Winged Dragon, it looked as though this monster had an ancient verse – a very long verse – on it, also:

_Times ago an evil was awoken,_

_And in the heart lies were spoken,_

_Death came upon without their light,_

_The demons were born with the power to fight._

_Now a new verse must be told,_

_Legends appear,_

_Both new and old,_

_Two cards there are with incredible magic,_

_But will the results of their gathering be tragic?_

_Thunder, lightening, rain and air,_

_One must learn to care,_

_Whilst another walks her dreams,_

_Until love is able to be seen._

_So when the powers strike together,_

_The faith of the world will be tested forever,_

_Running together two hears soar,_

_On courage that has never been seen before,_

_Dragon of Ra!_

_Griffin of Horus!_

_Come down and listen for us,_

_For when we for you,_

_Save us all and grant grant of us what is true._

Yami frowned again. He knew this verse from Tory's memories. It was written on the walls of the underground chambers of the palace, along with another verse that spoke of Akunriou. And now that he was in the present, he could make sense of this verse much better.

'I need this,' Yami said, taking the card – the Griffin of Horus – from Joey. 'When Tory awakes, tell her I've gone home. She can come round when she's better.'

He bent down over Tory and said quietly, 'I'll bring back your card, Tory. Until then...' Yami squeezed her cold hand and left the ward at a run.

- -

Yugi leant back in his computer chair back at home (Lucca must have left long ago), with a piece of paper in his hands. He was quite happy with what he'd done: copied the verse from the Griffin of Horus, and then written a small summary for each line or group of lines. Hopefully, this would allow him to decipher the script easier. His piece of paper said this:

_Times ago an evil was awoken _– The power from the Shadow Realm.

_Death came upon without their light; the demons were born with the power to fight – _Duel Monsters, obviously protecting Egypt somehow.

_Legends appear, both new and old _– Tory's memories.

_Two cards there are with incredible magic, but will the results of their gathering be tragic – _The Winged Dragon of Ra and the Griffin of Horus.

_One must learn to care, whilst another walks her dreams, until love is able to be seen _– Yami and Tory.

The remainder of the verse told what was going to happen once the two cards were summoned together. Yugi contemplated this in his mind (A/N: Pay VERY close attention to this!): the twin Millennium Items - the Essence Rod and others - were the 'dark forces' that appeared in Egypt three thousand years ago, that only Akunriou could stop. For some reason, Akunriou hadn't stopped them, seeing as the Essence Rod, and possibly other 'Essence Items', existed today. So, the Essence Items had lived on, and now only the summoning of the Winged Dragon of Ra and Tory's card, the Griffin of Hours, could get rid of them.

Basically, Tory and Yami needed to use the cards before the Essence Rod had a real effect on anyone or anything. But the problem was, what would the cards do once they were together?

Clearing that out of his mind, Yugi thought about why Akunriou hadn't been able to stop the dark forces. He thought for a long time, but could not think of a good instance why she hadn't done her duty.

'Man, this is confusing...' Yugi sighed, kneading his temples. 'I think I need some rest.'

He hesitated. _I'm sure Tory will be okay,_ he said to Yami. _Besides, Joey'll call of anything bad happens_.

Yami sighed. _I hope you're right._

- -

Yugi awoke on Friday morning with the words of the ancient verse still running over in his head. His sheet of paper with his conclusion on it still lay on his desk, not even moving despite the strong breeze flowing through the room.

Yugi suddenly heard voices from downstairs. His grandfather and someone else talking. He knew the voice from somewhere, but he was still half-asleep, and couldn't think straight.

After a minute or two, Yugi got out of bed and went downstairs, still pulling on his jacket. Once he arrived downstairs, he was greeted by his grandfather, and a hard-faced Seto Kaiba.

'Kaiba?' Yugi said, surprised. 'What're you doing in our shop?'

Seto glanced around. '... You call this a shop?' he shrugged. 'Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that Tory's not doing well.'

Yugi bit his lip. 'What?'

'She woke up in the night, screaming. The nurse rushed in, and Tory gave her that Egyptian necklace of hers, before she dropped back down on the bed and –' Seto folded his arms across his chest. 'Died. They moved her to emergency, and got her heart going again. But now they've moved her to a private hospital, so that they can keep and eye on her twenty-four seven.'

Yugi began to panic. 'What!? Is she alright now? What hospital did they move her to?'

Seto closed his eyes. 'I don't know, it's none of my business.'

'Kaiba!' Yugi said in disbelief. 'This _is _your business! Here!' he threw the sheet of paper with the verse on it at Kaiba. 'Read this, and then tell me what you think!'

Seto did, half-heatedly, and sighed. 'Yeah, so? Where'd this come from?'

'A Duel Monsters card.'

That got Seto's attention. 'Really?'

'Yeah, one that involves Tory's memories! And you know that you were in them as much as I was!' Yugi spat out, becoming full of rage – Yami's rage – again. Seto handed him back the paper, as well as something in a plastic bag.

'Fine. I'll take you to the hospital in a helicopter Yugi –'

'Thanks, Kaiba.'

'On one condition.' Seto cut in. Yugi raised one eyebrow. Seto said, 'You let me see that card you found the verse on.'

'Sure,' Yugi said, nodding. 'Let's go.'

- -

Seto's helicopter cut through the air, zooming toward the private hospital that Tory now lay in. During the flight, Yugi showed Seto Tory's card, the Griffin of Horus.

Seto examined it from all angles to determine whether it was a fake or not. When he was satisfied, he asked, 'Do you know where Tory got that card from, Yugi?'

The kid shook his head. 'No. But I think I'll find out in her memories. I just thought of something: _Whilst another walks her dreams, until love is able to be seen_, one of the lines from the verse. Maybe it means that Tory will stay asleep until more of her memories are seen. What do you think?'

Seto turned up his nose at Yugi's question. 'All I care about is finding out more on this...Griffin of Horus. So you'll excuse me if I'm not very enthusiastic about this whole ordeal.'

Yugi gave up arguing – one Seto had made up his mind, it was very hard to change.

The helicopter continued to race toward the hospital at a surprising speed.

-End Chapter thirteen-

MidnightBallad: Once again, thank you SO much for all the reviews you peoples gave me! You totally rock! Yayness!

... if you're confused about the story, I'm in the process of making a simply/crappy site for my fanfiction stuff, including this story and all its weirdness.

I have an idea for a sequel... **–grin–**


	15. Past Present: The Palace Chambers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OC, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: So many reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (**runs around throwing confetti in the air**) By the way, I stared to do my Egyptian website thing for this story, which is all very exciting...and boring, all at the same time. But I've had fun making the layout (wohoo, Egyptian clip art!). I'll eventually post the site in the next update or so.

I get my chapters up fast because I am magical.

Comments/replies on/to reviews...

**T-Bone: **Yeah, griffins _do _have wings. Oops.

**Sylvia Viridian: **I can't believe your name's really Tory! Talk about a Co-incidence. Anyway, thanks for the positive feedback on the verse, I was hoping that someone would get it. And I like making Kaiba evil. If I do a sequel, I plan to use him as the main guy character / hero.

**Scottishwolf: **True to the Yu-Gi-Oh plot? Wow, that's one of the best reviews I've gotten...I'm almost flattered!

On with the fic!

**Past / Present: The Palace Chambers **

_Present:_

The helicopter landed in the parking lot of the hospital. Jackets (or in Seto's case, coat) flew in the air as the helicopter blades, still spinning in a blur, kicked up a windstorm and blew fallen leaves around.

'Come back in an hour or so,' Seto said to the pilot through an in-built microphone in the collar of his coat. 'I may need and excuse to get out of here.'

The pilot gave Seto the thumbs up, and then lifted the helicopter off the ground and back into the air. As soon as it had left the ground, Seto and Yugi made their way into the foyer of the hospital. Behind the desk was a pretty female receptionist sucking on a pen. She yanked it out of her mouth and smiled up at Seto, only seeing the spiky points of Yugi's hair from behind her desk. 'What can I do for you?'

'We need to check up on someone who was just administered into this hospital,' Seto said flatly. 'Can you help us?'

The woman wheeled her chair over to a computer on the other side of her desk; Seto and Yugi followed her around. The woman began to type away very quickly on the computer.

'Alright,' she said. 'I need the person's name and –' she gave Seto a look out the corner of her eye. ' – I need some of your personal information. You see, I'm only supposed to be letting family in right now.'

Yugi could see why the receptionist was being so nice: she was not a fool enough to turn down the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Seto turned to Yugi. 'Alright, what's this girl's name?'

'Tory.' Yugi said.

'I know that, you dolt. I mean what's her surname.'

Yugi went rather pink. He didn't actually _know _Tory's last name. He hadn't really been listening when Tory was introduced to the class. It started with a 'B', Yugi knew that much.

'Uh...' Yugi muttered. 'I'm not sure.' He stood on his toes, so that the tops of his eyes just cleared the top of the desk. 'It starts with B, if that helps.'

The woman slimed. 'Certainly...' There was a pause as the computer searched. 'Here we go: Tory Bryson. I'll just write down where she's staying for you.'

Yugi sighed. 'Thanks.'

The receptionist handed him over a piece of paper. 'If you need some help, just ask one of our staff.'

Yugi hurried off in the direction of the elevators, whilst Seto followed, almost annoyingly, at a slow walk. As soon as he stepped in the elevator, Yugi pressed a button down hard and the doors slid shut. Seto jumped forward a few feet.

'You didn't have to come, you know,' Yugi said lowly to Seto. 'It's not like Tory knows you or anything.'

Seto leant against the wall of the elevator. Yugi shoved his hands in his pockets, and frowned; pulling out a small bag, he tipped its contents into the palm of his hand. In his hand was a shining crystal attached to a brass plate. On the back of the plates were a few Egyptian hieroglyphs. Tory's Egyptian necklace. Yugi gripped it tightly in his hand until the brass dug into his skin.

_Ping_! The elevator reached floor six, where Tory was supposed to be staying. Yugi and Seto stepped out into the brilliantly white ward, looking up and down the corridor for a place to go.

'Now what?' Seto asked Yugi impatiently. Yugi went off in one direction, not even asking for Seto to follow – to be honest, he was quite sick of him already.

Finally, Yugi and Seto came to the room where Tory was. The door had a large sign stuck to it, which read, _Silence Please_. Yugi took the handle and quietly stepped into the room.

The room was grey; the blinds had been drawn shut. The quiet beeping of the computer that read Tory's heartbeat was the only noise in the room. Tory breathed soundlessly through an oxygen mask, and had a drip in her arm – why, Yugi didn't know.

Seto sat down noisily on the other side of the room. From there, he could see some sort of burn that had stretched from somewhere on Tory's chest up onto her cheek. From what Yugi had told him, it probably had come from the attack of the Essence Rod.

Yugi stepped up next to Tory's bed, switching forms with Yami as he did so. Tory did not stir as Yami drew up beside her and slid her card, the Griffin of Horus, under one of her palms. 'I told you I'd give it back.'

Yami then leant forward and put his arms around Tory's neck – to Seto, it looked like he was going to hug her – and placed the Egyptian necklace around her neck. As soon as he pulled away, he noticed that it was glowing bright; acting on its own behalf, ready to warp himself and Seto back into Tory's memories.

The room was consumed in darkness, and another memory began before the eyes of Yami and Seto.

- -

_Past:_

The chamber was clad in the still darkness of the night, only a few torches blazing away angrily on oiled sticks of wood; their light bounced off the hieroglyphs marking the walls.

'This chamber is marked with the writing of my father, and my father's father, and his father.' Atemu was explaining, arm linked around Akunriou's. 'Until the beginning of the reign of the first Pharaoh.' He stopped, unlinked his arms from Akunriou's, and stepped up onto a small platform built into the wall. Above his head was written a series of words, almost like a verse...and as Akunriou read them, she slowly began to understand what was going on.

'My Pharaoh?' Akunriou asked politely. 'What is the Winged Dragon of Ra? And the Griffin of Horus?'

'They, Akunriou, are creatures,' Atemu said, turning around to face the golden-haired girl. 'Creatures that fight for us. Yet, one of them was so powerful, I had to seal it away...'

Atemu pressed his hand against the stone wall; it sank away beneath his fingertips, and a small slot opened up in the wall just next to his hand. Inside was a small, flat piece of stone, like a tablet, with a peculiar creature carved into it – something that looked half eagle, half lion. Carefully, so as not to drop it, Atemu took the tablet from the wall.

'This is the Griffin of Horus – spoken of in the verse.' Atemu handed Akunriou the tablet, and she clasped it firmly in her hand. As she stared down at it, the carved outline of the griffin glowed a pale golden colour.

'How...it is mere stone!'

Atemu said quietly, 'His spirit is trapped, and cannot break free until the stone is broken.'

'I believe,' Atemu went on. 'That you must summon this beast in order to defeat your brother, Akunriou.'

Akunriou ran a soft palm over the stone, and then looked up at Atemu. 'That is it? However do I summon this creature?'

Atemu took back the Griffin of Horus and placed it back in the wall. 'I will teach you tomorrow. I will teach you of magic.'

Akunriou frowned deeply. Magic? It was supposed to be a thing that only a chosen few could control. Did the Pharaoh really think she had the potential to be a mage?

As if he had read her thoughts, Atemu said, 'The Gods have chosen you to save us, Akunriou.' He smiled warmly at her. 'And I would not have it any other way.'

Akunriou smiled back at him, and bowed. 'I shall not let you down, my Pharaoh.'

Atemu held his hand on the wall, and watched as the tablet that contained the Griffin of Horus was hidden back behind the stone wall.

A cold breeze blew through the chamber. Akunriou felt something on the wind...something that she couldn't describe. She felt the Pharaoh take her hand from behind, but took no notice of it. When she felt that she could no longer sense the same 'something' any longer, she turned back to Atemu. 'Good night. I am sorry that your guests are mortally afraid of coming back here, now.'

Atemu laughed. 'Do not be so negative, Akunriou.'

Taking off at a swift walk, Akunriou left the chambers and took a flight of stairs up a level, and proceeded to her room. Several minutes later, Atemu left, the torches in the chambers going out as he passed them.

In the darkness, he did not see the High Priest Seto watching him.

'_I must show you...but, promise me, you will keep it a secret. It is for the royal's eyes only, and if anyone ever found out...' _Atemu's words were not useless. The scriptures were for the eyes of the priests and royals, and now that Akunriou knew – and the High Priest knew that she had knowledge of the scriptures – she would never be able to speak of it again, or else she would face death.

Or maybe she didn't need to speak of it.

- -

_Past:_

The night wore on, and as the guests of the Pharaoh's left and the Pharaoh himself went to bed, the High Priest called a meeting amongst the other priests; the priests Akunadin, Shada (o), Karim (o), Mahado (o) and Isis. The five priests sat in a private chamber, located on the other side of the palace, as they listened in silence to what Seto had to say. And when he was finished, there was more silence as the priests thought about what their Pharaoh was doing.

'She is no one,' the old man Akunadin, said. 'She is a weak child with some talent, but certainly not that of which can destroy the dark forces.'

'I agree,' Mahado replied. 'There was no sign of her in any other prophecy, nor did the Gods or the stars say that Akunriou was coming to us.'

Isis rolled her hands into a ball and looked at her feet. 'I have seen her alone, and she is a frightened girl. But if we give her a chance –'

'No, Isis!' Akunadin said forcefully. 'You know that the scriptures are supposed to be secret '

'Commoner? She is no commoner!' Isis retorted, standing up. 'Have you not _seen _her? Akunriou may be the only one who can help us, and if she is not...then she will die and I will accept that I am wrong.'

There was more silence. Finally, Karim spoke. 'So...' he sighed. 'Whatever do we do?'

'The Pharaoh wants to test Akunriou to see if she can take on the dark forces,' Seto explained again. 'I say we let him.'

Isis frowned at Seto, the pain almost showing in her eyes. 'And then...?'

Seto closed his eyes thoughtfully. 'And then we take over.'

-End chapter 14-

MidnightBallad: Woah! Sorry for the slow update – I have had yet another writer's block. Anyway, I hope this update makes you happy (sorry, ended with a 'mini cliffy'). Please review and tell me what you think of the story, like if it's too confusing or something.

Next update soon, I promise!

(o) - These names I wasn't too sure about, but I used them anyway. I also found out that all the priests in this story were High Priests, yet I made Seto the _only _High Priest – sorry, I wanted to use this to make Seto seem a little more important.


	16. Past: Magic of Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OCs, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: I'm happy to see that the whole scripture thing got you people thinking. And thanks for the reviews!

Answers to some things...

**Auroran-Wings**:Kaiba's an evil poo. We all know he'd have to give into his evil poo-ness sometime or another.

**T-bone**: Now that you mention it, it's rather stupid that Akunriou can read. But, she _is _gifted, after all ;)

**Sylvia Viridian**: Wow, thanks so much for the info on the priests! The site I'm using doesn't have that much on them, just their jobs and such. But I did know that Mahaado was loyal to the Pharaoh so...you'll have to see what happens, then, or I'll give too much of the story away. And the priests can be evil – if not, I'm gunna make them!

**Past: Magic of Stone**

Akunriou awoke to the familiar noises of the palace – she found herself thinking how strange it was that she found the noises familiar. She had only been here for a few days now but, strangely, she felt...at home.

Getting out of bed, Akunriou dressed and made her way outside, where she ran straight into Mahaado. She had not seen him since she had first arrived at the palace.

'Oh! Sorry.' Akunriou said apologetically, bowing shortly. Mahaado smiled. 'That's okay. I heard you singing last night – you are very good.'

Akunriou flushed. 'Thank you.'

Mahaado smiled again and went on his way. But there was something around him...the way he spoke, the way he spoke. Akunriou felt that the priest was keeping something from her.

Shaking the thought aside, Akunriou made her way outside, gazing out over the Egyptian landscape. She wondered where her brother was now...and she wondered what had become of Bakura.

Akunriou shuddered. _I can't believe he touched me_!

She looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in site. Not unusual – Akunriou couldn't remember the last time she'd seen rain.

Akunriou was just wondering when something interesting was going to happen, it did. A group of horses stopped in front of the palace, and Seto the High Priest swung from his horse, landing with a dramatic thud on the sand. Two servants waddled by his side as he begun to climb the staircase.

Akunriou frowned as the High Priest passed her. He had given her a strange look, and he wasn't the first this morn. What about Mahaado?

The High Priest stopped in the doorway, spinning on his toes to face Akunriou. 'You may want to be following me, Akunriou. The Pharaoh and Mahaado will be waiting inside for you.'

Akunriou frowned yet again. 'For what?'

Seto raised an eyebrow. 'The test – you do not remember?'

Akunriou looked like a lost child.

'The magic test,' Seto reminded her. 'What is it for, I know nothing of, but the Pharaoh insisted that Mahaado and himself teach you.'

'Oh!' Akunriou said, jumping slightly. 'I shall go find them –'

'STOP!'

Akunriou was crash-tackled to the ground by Mana. The young woman gasped, seizing Akunriou's hand and shouting, 'No! Remember, the danger, Akunriou – on your fate line!'

Seto grabbed Mana by the back of her dress' collar and plucked her from Akunriou. 'Mana! I thought you had already left!' He said shortly.

Akunriou, gaining her breath, stood upright. 'Where are you going, Mana?'

Mana shrugged. 'I am not really sure.' She looked at Seto. 'The High Priest has informed me of a family to the west that need my magic to solve...a problem. Seeing as my master is busy, Seto thought that I would be the perfect person for the job.'

'That is right,' the High Priest said, pushing Mana toward the stairs. 'You best be going.'

'Yes...' Mana winked at Akunriou. 'Good luck.' With that, she skipped down the stairs three at a time and hurried over to a chariot that was awaiting her. With a crack of the whip, Mana and her small group of servants were off.

Seto did not do so much as wave. 'Come, you will be late.'

- -

Atemu and Mahaado awaited Akunriou in the semi-darkness of yet another chamber that was built beneath the palace. In the centre of the stone floor was carved a giant picture of Thoth, the God of Wisdom and Time.

The two men stood in this symbol, watching the closed door, and waiting for Akunriou to arrive. Whilst they waited, both Atemu and Mahaado wondered if the girl would be able to do this. On the floor before him, Atemu had placed the stone tablet that held the Griffin of Horus.

'The creature is so powerful,' Mahaado commented. 'Will it destroy Akunriou?'

Atemu looked across at his life-long friend. 'I doubt it.'

Mahaado suddenly burst out, 'She cannot be the one, Pharaoh! The Gods would not put such a foolish child in our hands!'

Atemu's eyes sparked with good humour. 'Of course they would not – Akunriou is an amazing girl, and not foolish.'

Mahaado almost grinned, but felt it would be rude. 'You love her, do you not?'

Atemu sighed deeply. 'I – I care for her. Love is a powerful emotion, so much so that I would not dare to say I love Akunriou.'

Mahaado smiled inwardly. 'If you say so, my Pharaoh.'

The sounds of approaching footsteps silenced the Pharaoh and Mahaado's conversation. One of the coming people stopped, muttered something, before leaving – the second of the people entered the chamber, quickly looking about her. Fire flared in torches on the walls, lighting up Akunriou's green eyes as she came a few paces from the Pharaoh and Mahaado.

'Good day,' Atemu said as Akunriou bowed. 'Did you sleep well?'

Akunriou nodded, straightened up. 'Like the dead.'

Mahaado chuckled quietly. 'Do you _really _think that the dead sleep, Akunriou?'

The girl hesitated, before saying, 'No, I believe that they live. We just cannot see them. They are spirits; they appear only when they want to.'

Mahaado laughed louder this time. 'Indeed. Well, let us begin.'

Atemu left the symbol carved on the ground and sat down on a small set of stairs at the doorway. Akunriou watched him for a second – didn't he say he was going to help?

'The Pharaoh will help,' Mahaado said. 'Just not right now. Come further into the circle.'

'Circle?' Akunriou asked, gazing around her.

'We stand in the image of Thoth, God of Wisdom and Time; a circle, in one way or another.' Mahaado replied, stepping back. 'Please pick up the stone on the floor.'

Akunriou looked down – it was the Griffin of Horus again. The outlines of the carved picture glowed green. Pursing her lips, Akunriou bent down and picked it up –

Quite suddenly, she saw the griffin, as if it were in her line of vision. Its wings were spread wide; its eyes glowed with a supernatural power. It let out a great, knee-shaking screech, and Akunriou snapped away from the stone tablet, the image vanishing instantly.

'Is he...alive?' Akunriou asked, already quite breathless. Mahaado shook his head. 'He is alive in your mind, seeing if you have the potential to guide him – try again.'

Akunriou just stared at the tablet.

'Do as Mahaado says,' Atemu called. 'He is a skilled magician and will not do you any harm.'

Nodding valiantly, Akunriou picked up the Griffin of Horus and held it tightly in her hands. The stone was very warm to the touch – in fact, it was _very _hot. Steam wafted around Akunriou's hands, and she winced.

'It's okay, do not release him!' Mahaado said in a coarse whisper. 'He is testing you.'

The steam around Akunriou's hands left, and her skin suddenly froze over with ice, gluing her hand to the stone. She winced, but did not let go. She felt another sensation through her hand – it reminded her of something she and her brother used to do.

When they were still children, Kishtoh and Akunriou would run around the market place, rubbing their hands against woollen mats and then trying to catch each other, attempting to spark one another with the small current of electricity.

But the static in her hand was much more powerful; flashing up her arm, Akunriou let go of the stone, yet it did not fall. Instead, it hovered in the air, as if an unseen hand held it up.

'...How?' Akunriou breathed, looking at her hands. A strange symbol had appeared on them – the Eye of Horus. She looked up at Mahaado. He appeared shocked, and his eyes shone with conjecture.

'The Griffin of Horus has accepted you...' Mahaado said, almost in disbelief. 'Now, when the time comes, you can break the stone and he will answer to you.'

Akunriou suddenly heard a voice in her head. No, not in her head – echoing around in the chamber. Mahaado and Atemu went quite still, listening to the words of the creature still concealed in stone.

_You are the one who can destroy the darkness plaguing Egypt... _the voice said. _Akunriou, you will come forward in three suns time, and summon me – I will show my power to Egypt, along with my brother card_.

'Brother card?' Akunriou asked aloud. 'Who is your brother, Griffin?'

_The Winged Dragon of Ra. He and I are bound in an eternal web of magic. You belong to that web, Akunriou. You hold pieces of it together._

Akunriou would have gone red, had she not been talking to an echoing voice of a monster. 'I understand. Is summoning all I have to accomplish this task?'

_Yes. Do not forget...three suns, Akunriou_.

'Three suns,' Akunriou repeated clearly. 'I understand.'

The stone tablet lowered itself slowly to the ground, flashing once, before its outlines ceased to glow. Swallowing nervously, Akunriou picked up the Griffin of Horus and held it out to Mahaado. 'Here: I know that you guard it.'

Mahaado took the stone. 'Yes. I will return the Griffin to its place of safety, and hand it over to you in three suns time.'

Atemu came over, his cape rippling softly in the chamber. He nodded to Akunriou. 'You did extremely well, Akunriou. You should be proud that the Griffin has accepted you.'

'I should?' Akunriou asked, as Atemu led her from the chamber.

'He answers to no one else...' Atemu said, his voice and Akunriou's fading away as they went upstairs.

All the while, Mahaado did not move. After quite a long time standing in the chamber, he called, 'Seto!'

The High Priest came into the chamber, as if stepping from another time. He took one look at the stone in Mahaado's hand, before he gritted his teeth and shook his head. 'This was not supposed to happen!'

'I know!' Mahaado said. 'But fate is fate, and...' he placed the Griffin of Horus in the High Priest's hands. 'I do not want anything to do with the arrangement _you _made. Akunriou truly is the one who will save us.'

Seto sneered at Mahaado. 'For a magician, you do fall easily for tricks. The Griffin could not accept Akunriou –'

'But we heard him!' Mahaado objected. 'Did you not hear?'

'I heard very well, thank you.' Seto snapped. 'They are only words. If Akunriou breaks this stone and the Griffin of Horus does not appear...I cannot take that risk.'

'You cannot –'

'I will do what I like to secure Egypt's future!' the High Priest barked. 'Do not forget, I am the Pharaoh's cousin. In desperate times, I also have quite some say.'

Mahaado did not bother to argue anymore. He only watched helplessly as the High Priest left.

-End chapter 15-

MidnightBallad: Waaah! I am SO sorry for the slow update! I wasn't in the mood for writing, and everything I wrote was crap! And I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I ran out of ideas at the beginning. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews AND reviewed!

- Happy Christmas.


	17. Past Present: So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OCs, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: I cannot get over the crappiness of the last chapter. Except for the whole stone...magic...thing. I loved that! This chapter may has delayed a little bit, because I have a virus (make that two or three, actually) on my computer and need to keep scanning it to get rid of it. I promise to update soon, don't worry.

By the way, I saw this story last night called '_Kinder Surprise_', I think. Anyway, it's just a story about the main Yu-Gi-Oh characters and what they would be like if they were in kindergarten. A recommended read, for those who like Seto being his boring, grumpy self (like yours truly), just about ten years younger.

On with the fic!

**Past / Present: So It Begins**

_Past:_

Later that afternoon, Akunriou found herself sharing balcony space with the Pharaoh, gazing out over Egypt with the sun setting low on the horizon. She could not think of anything to say – in times like these, she ever could – and just sighed softly. Atemu seemed to find this amusing and asked, 'What are you thinking about?'

Akunriou drummed her fingers quietly on the balcony's hand railing. 'Three suns...everything will change.'

'But you will stay,' Atemu said, placing his hand over Akunriou's. 'Won't you? If you defeat these forces, you will become so much more than a commoner to the people of Egypt.'

Akunriou looked down at Atemu's hand. A thick, golden ring with an Egyptian eye carved into it, gazed back up at her. Akunriou smiled and answered, 'Where else would I go to?'

Atemu moved closer to her. 'You would be with people who care about you; not out in the city with those who despise you.'

Akunriou said nothing, just continued to stare out into the sunset. There was something nagging at the back of her head...it was very strange. It was as if she knew something was going to happen, but she didn't know when.

'Listen,' Atemu said quietly, taking Akunriou's face in both of his hands. 'When you first came here one of my priests, Karim, helped me create something – which I wish to show you. It is a gift.'

Akunriou felt herself go pink. 'At first, you show me the forbidden scriptures. Then you teach me how to summon the Griffin of Horus. Tell me...why is this?'

Atemu kissed her lightly on the forehead. 'What do you think?'

- -

_Present:_

'That was the last sunset I ever saw...' a voice said quietly to Yami as he awoke. He could feel Tory's soft breathing on his face, and he pushed himself up off the bed, which he had fallen into during the memory. Tory was smiling and playing with her Griffin of Horus card. 'The memories are blurry after that.'

Yami just looked at her. Tory looked exhausted, but happy nevertheless. Her Egyptian necklace glowed faintly, and her eyes darted to Seto, who was still seated at the back of the room.

'I was rather evil back then, wasn't I?' Seto said, amused.

Yami shook his head and stood up. 'Only during that time, Kaiba.'

Seto smirked and stood up, stretching and saying, 'Well, I suppose I should leave you two squirrels alone for a bit, _sayonara_.'

'Kaiba!' Tory shouted, hurling a cup of water at Seto's retreating back; it hit the door and shattered dramatically. 'Yeah, good, don't come back!'

Yami couldn't help but laugh. 'You're very energetic for someone who just woke up from a coma.'

'A coma?' Tory said, snapping around fast. 'Was I really out for that long?'

A shake of the head from Yami. Tory said, 'I know there is barely any more memories inside this pendant of mine...the last will be very difficult to unlock, and I don't think we need to focus on that right now.'

'What _do _we focus on, then?'

Tory leant back on her over-sized hospital pillow. 'We need to find Lucca. He still has the Essence Rod, and we still need to get rid of it.'

Yami nodded, and looked up at the fan that was spinning on the ceiling. A thought occurred in his mind. 'I think Kaiba can help us there.'

Tory was interested. 'Mmm? How?'

'Every Duel Disk Kaiba made has a tracking device in it. I bet Kaiba can locate Lucca using his satellite.' Yami answered. He hoped that Seto could help them, and he doubted that he wouldn't.

Quite suddenly, darkness fell outside. Tory crawled out of bed, and she and Yami hurried to the window. Dark clouds swarmed over the sky, and blue lightening danced in the air; the buildings looked like giant black shadows in the darkness. The wind became very cold, and Tory gasped when she saw the window freeze over like ice.

'Well, this is just dandy...' Tory said, touching the glass with her fingertips. 'What do we do?'

'This isn't a co-incidence,' Yami growled. 'Lucca's up to trouble again.'

Tory pursed her lips, and hurried into the bathroom. She emerged a few seconds later, clothed properly and holding her drip in one hand. She looked at it and gulped. 'Damn it...'

Without warning, Yami simply ripped it out of her arm. Tory shrieked and backed up against the wall. When she was over it, Tory and Yami raced from the hospital room to pursue Seto Kaiba.

- -

'Kaiba!' Tory and Yami shouted in unison as they reached the parking lot in the hospital, where Seto's helicopter was up and ready to take off, its blades roaring through the air. Seto was about to close the door, but opened it again when he saw two familiar figures running toward him.

'What do you two want?' Seto said, beginning to close the door. 'Must you always follow me like two stray dogs –?'

'We need your help!' Yami said, slamming up against the door to prevent Seto from closing it. 'We need your satellite!'

Seto raised an eyebrow. 'What? Forget it.'

Tory wriggled in through the door like a puppy, seizing the handle of the door and wrenching it open fully without asking for Seto's permission. Yami hopped in; Seto had to choice but to tell the pilot to fly.

- -

'Is this safe?' Tory asked, gazing out the window at the forked lightening licking the clouds. 'Flying in a storm?'

'No,' Seto replied snappily. 'But I'm not staying here any longer.'

Tory swallowed deeply and leant back in her seat. She noticed Seto watching her – then she realised it was very bright inside the helicopter.

'Damn...sunglasses.' Tory muttered, looking back out the window. Of course, Seto had seen Tory's eyes change colour as the lightening flashed. He was momentarily freaked out, but then went on to deny Yami of his request.

'Please, Kaiba?' Yami asked seriously. 'We need you to do this for us.'

'And if not for us...' Tory began, eyeing the helicopter's interior. She found a spare jacket on the seat next to Seto and snatched it up. 'Do it for this cute puppy.' She stroked the jacket lovingly.

Seto gave her a poisonous look. 'You're pathetic.'

'That's my jacket!'

A small, raven-haired boy came bounding from the front of the helicopter, snatching his jacket from Tory and seating himself next to Seto.

'Mokuba!' Seto snapped. 'You were here all this time?'

Mokuba nodded. 'Sure thing.' He looked at Tory. 'Oh, hello!'

Tory smiled and waved, hoping that the boy didn't notice her eye's colours. Everyone's attention was suddenly caught by the window – it began to turn to ice, slow at first, and then very fast. The lightening outside appeared green behind it.

'Wh-what's going on?' Mokuba whimpered. 'What just happened?'

'So it begins.' Tory whispered to herself.

'Lucca...' Yami muttered, rubbing the window with his elbow. It resulted with his jacket getting stuck to the ice, so Yami quickly took it off, and then Mokuba amused himself by trying to rip the jacket off the ice.

He was about halfway from goal, when a particularly bright bolt of lightening struck. The lights in the helicopter went off. The blades ceased to spin, and everyone went deathly silent.

'No...' Seto whispered. 'We've lost power.'

Mokuba began to cry, and he wriggled back over to his brother.

Everyone's stomachs lurched as the helicopter dropped out of the sky. Mokuba screamed, Seto held tightly to him, and Yami gripped his seat very hard. But Tory did not move – she simply watched the ground race up toward them, and reached for her Duel Monsters deck in her pocket.

- -

On the ground, the dark-haired Lucca and his companion, Bakura, watched as the black speck that was Seto Kaiba's helicopter drop from the sky. It would not be much longer until it impacted with the earth and blew everyone inside to hell.

'That was much easier than I expected,' Bakura said to Lucca, still watching the helicopter fall. 'I'm surprised that your sister did not retaliate with her magic.'

Lucca shook his head. 'No – it will take more than that to fix my sister's death.'

Bakura looked at him, eyes narrowed. 'What, is Tory immortal now?'

Lucca held a finger to his lips. 'Watch...'

Bakura turned back to the helicopter to see quite a remarkable site.

-End chapter 16-

MidnightBallad: BWAHAHA! Cliffy! Well, sorry, but nothing much really happened in that chapter. More stuff will come about in chapter 17, I promise.

Thanks to all you review and reviewed!


	18. Present: Dark Battles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OCs, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: -**rolling on the ground in piles of reviews**- Fourty-five reviews...thank you SO much everyone! I am so happy that you guys like the storyline so much, you made my day! And I apologize for the cliff-hanger I left you guys with, but you know...it's business as usual.

On another note: they cancelled Yu-Gi-Oh again!! I'm going to kill the producers... –**runs off laughing crazily- **

**Present: Dark Battles **

From the helicopter emerged a very bright, almost holographic light. Stunned, Bakura could hardly breathe as he watched some sort of creature form above his head.

From the light sprouted two long serpentine heads, marked with silver horns and emerald green scales. A body formed next – a slender, scaled body, yet with only a pair of forelegs (A/N: Haha, don't know what the hell they're called), the hind legs being absent. The tail came next, long a whip-like with a ball of spines on the end. Last of all, a pair of wings that would not disgrace a Bowing 747.

'What?' Bakura hissed as the massive, two-headed dragon formed out of midair. 'How did she do that?'

Lucca twirled his Essence Rod between his long fingers. 'I _told _you that Tory's magic was great. She can bring monsters from their cards, however she is not the only one. The creature you see above you is a Twin Dragon, and the only one in existence.'

Bakura gritted his teeth as the Twin Dragon took off, a shower of rain erupting from its wings as it opened them wide. He could not see what was on the dragon's back, but he guessed that Tory and the others had made an escape.

'Damn it...' Bakura whispered to Lucca. 'Who would have known she would pull a stunt like that?'

The Twin Dragon soared down into the city, shattering raindrops as it flew. Its four eyes burned with fiery light, as if it were _really _alive. Bakura knew that this magic was only temporary, though.

'Shall we go to meet them?' Lucca said, throwing on a long leather trench coat. He made his way to the side of the road, where two motorbikes were parked, glistening and silver in the rain. The lightening up above was reflected in their mirrors –

_Boom_! Seto's helicopter hit the ground and exploded magnificently. Grinning, both Lucca and Bakura gunned their bikes toward the landing Twin Dragon.

- -

Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Tory and the pilot slid from the Twin Dragon's back as soon as it had landed. Tory held out her two hands, and each of the dragon's head rubbed a hard snout into one of them.

'Thank you, friend.' Tory murmured softly. The dragon nodded its twin heads and vanished in a twinkle of bright green stars. Once he was gone, Tory spun around to address the others. She saw Mokuba hiding under Seto's coat, his eyes bright with fear, and the flashing of lightening. His raven hair dripped with rain.

'Seto, I'm scared.' He admitted finally. Seto put a hand on his brother's head and ruffled his hair a bit, as if it were some form of comfort. 'I know you are, but it'll be alright.'

Yami gazed over his shoulder into the shadows of an alleyway. 'We cannot stay here – we better move.'

'I'm with you,' Seto agreed, flinging his jacket behind his back. 'Let's move.'

He, Yami, Mokuba and the pilot began to move, but halfway into the alley, Yami spun around to see that Tory hadn't moved. She was gazing up into the sky, her heart racing as thunder echoed overhead.

'Yami...' she said in an undertone. 'If you wish to go, I totally understand. But this is my battle,' she looked into Yami's eyes. 'And I want to finish it.' She hid her face in the collar of her jacket. 'So, go now.'

Yami grimaced at her, and then laid a hand on her shoulder. 'No. I'm not leaving you alone. This isn't just your battle, it's mine also. Let's defeat Lucca together.'

Tory blinked – Yami couldn't tell whether she was crying, or if it were rain running down her cheeks. She laughed softly. 'Thanks...Atemu.'

The fact that Tory had called Yami by his past name made him feel very strange indeed. In the end, Yami just nodded and hurried forward toward a different alleyway, Tory right behind him. They were about halfway down the alley when two, dark figures stepped out before them. Yami came to a slippery stop, and Tory tried very hard not to crash into him.

The two before them leapt forward without another word. Yami was unfortunate enough to receive a very hard punch to the nose, and he was fairly sure that it broke. Blood splattered the ground, Yami's clothes and even the closed-in walls of the alley. He was out cold in seconds.

The second of the people came forward, but after seeing what had happened to Yami, Tory was ready for it. She ducked, the swing went over her head, and she swept her leg out across the ground, knocking over her attacker and causing him (at least, she assumed it was a guy, how often did girl's punch?) to land on his back with a loud thud.

'Nice moves,' Tory's attacker panted. 'Let me show you mine...' He lashed out with a sideways kick. Tory, still being on the ground, was struck in the neck – the kick had enough muscle in it to send her flying into the wall. Before she could recover, Tory was knocked to the ground and pinned down. She could barely see, but in a flash of lightening, her attacker's face was lit up –

'Bakura?!' Tory gasped, quite breathless. Bakura gave her an evil smile, and leant in close to whisper, 'Sorry, I didn't quite burn in hell...'

He stopped when he noticed that one of the golden beads hanging from his Millennium Ring pointed straight at Tory's neck. He was suddenly very confused very fast.

Tory used this to bring back her foot and place it on Bakura's chest. She winked at him, and then pushed as hard as she could. Bakura was thrown back onto his knees, and Tory came with an uppercut to his nose that brought the guy to unconsciousness.

In the darkness, someone laughed, 'Oh, _very _good, Tory. He wasn't expecting that.' The same person clapped, the sound bouncing off the walls. 'Bravo, sister.'

The glowing Essence Rod in hand, Lucca strode forward, standing over the unconscious bodies of Yami and Bakura. 'Such a shame that the Pharaoh won't be around much longer to help you out.'

Weak at the knees, Tory climbed to her feet, steadying herself on the wet wall of the alley. 'Lucca – you're hear, so you _did _start the storm?'

Lucca waved the Essence Rod. 'Of course. As well as having the power to put a person in an eternal sleep, this rod also affects the elements all around us.'

'So what're you going to do?' Tory asked. 'Use this storm to wipe out the world so that you may take over it?'

'No, I don't intend to rule at all. I don't _need _to rule. With the Essence Rod, I can cause a tsunami on the other side of the world – I don't need to be the supreme ruler to do that.' He said, gazing up dreamily into the sky. Then he whispered, 'I plan to put you and the Pharaoh into an eternal sleep, full of nightmares and painful memories. That is surely worse than death.'

Tory gripped the wall tightly. She gulped – this was going to be it. Lucca would put her and Yami to sleep until the day that they died, and Tory could not even fight it –

Or maybe she could.

Tory took her Duel Monsters deck from her pocket and threw one card into the air. 'Awaken, Silver Ice Wolf!'

From the card erupted a brilliant white wolf, its paws alight with bright blue flames and its eyes as bright as the sun. As soon as the wolf's paws touched the ground, the alleyway was covered in a thick layer of frost. The Silver Ice Wolf gave a powerful, bone-chilling howl.

'You can attack all you want, but just like in a good game of Duel Monsters, the Silver Ice Wolf is resistant to magical attacks – including those of your Essence Rod!' Tory shouted, as a hand of pure dark magic grew from Lucca's Essence Rod, wrapping itself around the Silver Ice Wolf. It was only there for a few seconds before it flashed brightly and crumbled away like ash.

Lucca began to cackle insanely. 'I have to admit, you are smart. I did not think your wolf could overcome the powers of my Rod, but obviously I was wrong.'

'Yeah, you _were_ wrong – dead wrong!' Tory yelled, her voice growing very bold as she pointed at Lucca. 'Silver Ice Wolf: attack!'

The Silver Ice Wolf barked and then leapt forward, when another hand of dark magic surged from the ground and seized it in midair, pulling the ice wolf to a dark doom. Tory was speechless.

'But, I also know about your wolf...it is resistant to magic attacks, but not immune. After a few tries, it would have no choice but to take those attacks.' Lucca said, beaming from his effortless victory. 'Now, Tory, Pharaoh: prepare to feel the power of the endless sleep of the Essence Rod! Prepare for your nightmare, because it will be a long one indeed.'

Tory, still on her feet, and Yami, still unconscious, were dragged into the memory – the very last of Tory's memories, and the most painful.

-End chapter 17-

MidnightBallad: Uh...sorry. Ended with a cliffy again. I have to go to basketball now! So, bye-bye and don't forget to review otherwise Yami will smite you with a big, long Egyptian stick! Bwahaha!

Oh yeah, can someone tell me whatever happened to Marik (or Malik, whatever you guys call him where you live) and his Millennium Rod after the Battle City Tournament? I heard that he became good, which would help me a great deal if I write a sequel to this story, but I don't really know. Thanks!


	19. Past: Two as one, Now be none

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OCs, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: I just hit fifty reviews! YAY! –**cries with joy**- Aha, whoo... Anyway:

**Slades Daughter: **Yes, this _does _mean you have to post another chapter!! Gertrude, eh? You poor thing, I pray that your cheeks come back in good health!

**Sylvia Viridian**: Thanks for the info on Marik, this will help me a lot for future stuff. This memory is my favourite, apart from _The Song I Wrote. _But it's not the last ;)

_To Everyone: _I honestly don't know how I update so fast. I guess it's because – I'll be honest – I am a very fast typer. And as soon as I've finished the story (which can take anywhere from a few minutes to an hour) I log onto the Internet and add the chapter.I also write as a hobby (I'm currently writing a novel, which has gone over 160 pages), which helps too, I guess. And if I tend to get a lot of reviews, then it simply makes me want to write more.

**Past: Two as one, now be None**

The palace was bathed in a bright orange glow as the sun fell below the horizon in a matter of seconds. The world seemed to hold its breath, only to release it and paint the sky with stars.

Walking calmly through the palace, Akunriou felt very alone, even though she walked side-by-side with the Pharaoh. The palace was completely silent...waiting for something. The only person in site was a man who guarded the stairwell that led down into the secret chambers beneath the palace, the chambers that beared the ancient scriptures that none but the Pharaoh and the priests could see. Of course, Atemu had broken this tradition and let Akunriou see it.

Thinking this, Akunriou looked sideways at Atemu. She dare not believe what he had said earlier. Did Atemu _really _love her, or was he just playing with her?

_He does love me, _Akunriou said to herself. _He would not lie. I do not know how I know that, but there is something about the Pharaoh...it makes me believe him._

Akunriou bowed her head low and threw up her dress' hood as she and Atemu approached the guard. He moved aside for the Pharaoh without question, but attempted to stop Akunriou as she followed Atemu downstairs. With a shake of his head, Atemu warned the guard not to lay a hand on Akunriou.

'Will he speak the secret to the other priests?' Akunriou asked in a low voice. Atemu came to the end of the stairs where a large stone door sat, and murmured, 'Not unless he wants to keep his head.' He reached forward and took the thick golden door handle, dragging the stone open. The sound was very loud, and Akunriou's eyes wandered back up the staircase to the guard. Somehow, she did not trust him.

'There is nothing to worry about,' Atemu said with an air of authority in his voice. 'He will not say a word. Come, you should not be seen lingering down here.'

Akunriou stepped in after the Pharaoh, who closed the door. It made a loud boom as it came to a stop in its stone frame. Atemu took a flaming torch from the wall; the light danced eerily around the chamber, and bounced around with the shadows in an out of chiselled hieroglyphs. Even though Akunriou had been below the palace twice, she still found it scary, as if the Gods were angry with her for being down here.

Atemu went forward silently, his shoes tapping stridently against the stone floor, and the sound only seemed to grow when Akunriou fell into step beside him. She scanned the hieroglyphs as she walked, yet could not read them fast enough to interpret them properly.

'How many chambers are below the palace?' Akunriou asked in a timid voice. 'Dozens?'

'Hundreds,' Atemu responded. 'Although most of them are very small and of diminutive importance.'

'Are they tombs?' Akunriou wondered aloud. Atemu shook his head and said, 'No, my forebears are buried in another place, a little way from here.'

'The Valley of the Kings...' Akunriou mouthed, supposing that this was the location that Atemu spoke of.

Finally, the two stopped at the door of the main chamber, the one that held the verse of the Griffin of Horus within it, and the one that was banned to Akunriou. Atemu took the ring that made the door's handle, and gave one strong tug. Akunriou supposed that this chamber was not opened often, as a great deal of dust had formed around the edges of the door.

Atemu raised his torch higher in the air, lighting up the room. He uttered to Akunriou, 'After you.'

Akunriou strode boldly into the room, as if speaking out against all that resided within it. Atemu followed, closing the door behind him.

Akunriou stood in the centre of the room as the torches lit themselves, bringing a light to the chamber that none others could achieve. Atemu blew out his torch and placed it in an empty case on the wall. Then he walked straight up to Akunriou, placing a hand on her back, leading her to the rear of the chamber where the ancient verse was written. She stared at this for a moment, before she noticed Atemu bend down and open a beautiful golden casket at her feet, which was also carved with rubies and had wonderful Egyptian symbols chiselled into it.

'This is what I wanted to show you,' Atemu said, opening the casket, the rubies sparkling in the light. 'Karim supposed it was a gift for the royals who visited the other night, but it is much more than that.'

He picked up a strikingly simply, yet beautiful necklace and pendant. Akunriou knew it was the greatest gift she had ever received. The chain of the necklace was fine gold and quite long, so that the pendant would hang below the neckline. The pendant itself was a brass plate, the size of the regular coin, and clasped a precious stone that Akunriou did not know of; its surface changed colour every time it shifted in the light, and every piece of it glistened with the colours of the rainbow. It looked as though it were from another world.

'It is amazing...' Akunriou breathed, feeling her cheeks go pink. Atemu flipped it over, and Akunriou saw her name carved into the back of it. To her surprise, it was even spelt right.

'Karim and I made sure it is not too heavy,' Atemu said, slipping the necklace around Akunriou's neck. 'Let me explain to you what it does.'

'What is does?' Akunriou repeated, gazing awkwardly at the stone around her neck. 'Is it not a simple stone?'

Atemu shook his head. 'We called it the_ Crest of Evergiving. _It was created especially for you – it holds powers that are greater than that of the Shadow Realm's, and does the exact opposite to everything bad the Shadow Realm brings. If the Realm casts darkness, then the Crest of Evergiving casts light. If the Realm sends beasts to kill, then the Crest of Evergiving protects the wearer and anyone they touch.'

Akunriou held the stone tightly in her fist. 'It is warm...'

'It's the magic within it,' Atemu explained. 'There is a great concoction of it waiting to be used.'

Akunriou went very quiet. Eventually, she took the Crest of Evergiving off and placed it back in Atemu's hand. 'I cannot accept this gift. I am no one, my Pharaoh. This is a gift created by the Gods for...a magician. A royal, someone very important –'

'You _are _important,' Atemu said, pressing the Crest into the girl's hands. 'To me, and to Egypt.' He placed the necklace back around her neck. 'I wish for you to have it.'

Akunriou sighed, giving in. Atemu ran a hand down her face, stopping at her cheek and rubbing unwashed make-up from the edges of Akunriou's eye. Then he said, 'Akunriou...there's something I've been needing to ask you –'

The stone doors simply burst open without warning. To the Pharaoh's surprise, five of his six priests came striding into the room, each dressed in burgundy robes and each holding a long, golden rod, ribbed with blue and white lines and topped with a tiny golden statue of Osiris, the God of death.

The High Priest stood before the others, a very dark expression on his face. And he said nothing; just watched Akunriou with eyes of resent. Akunriou began to shake: she could tell something serious was going on.

'Good evening, Pharaoh.' Seto said malevolently. 'Good evening, Akunriou.'

Atemu could hear that Akunriou was breathing shakily. She was so scared, and he could tell. He gave her one of those 'don't be afraid' looks, and came forward a few paces. 'Yes, Seto?'

'We have come to make a bargain,' Akunadin, bearer of the Millennium Eye said. 'Your reverence and Egypt's safety...' He paused. 'For Akunriou's life.'

Atemu almost laughed, but then he felt it: the seriousness that hovered around both Seto and Akunadin. They were not lying. Instantly, Atemu began to fear for Akunriou's future. For a full minute, he forgot that Akunriou could save Egypt – all he knew was that he loved her, and was not willing to give her up.

'What is the meaning of this?' Atemu scowled. 'You have no right to order me around, Akunadin!'

But his threats were pointless. There were five priests – Akunadin, Shaada, Karim, Seto and Isis. There was only one of him, and Akunriou was fairly defenceless. She did not know enough about magic to fight back. There was only one way this could go. He began to back away towards Akunriou. 'You would be a fool to deny Egypt of its safety, Akunadin, because killing Akunriou would be doing just that!'

'I do not care!' Akunadin roared, raising the rod he held. The Osiris statue on the end erupted in flames. '_Move_, Pharaoh!'

Every other priest rose their rods too, and each little statue burnt angrily. Atemu twisted round to face Akunriou, who had glistening tears rolling down her face. She was pressed up against the stone wall, her fingernails driving themselves into the hard stone. And she saw Atemu mouth two unmistakable words:

'I'm sorry.'

Akunriou rushed forward and flung her arms around Atemu's neck, tears flying down her face and onto Atemu's shoulders. Atemu felt as though she were going to crush his ribs, but he buried his face into her shoulder and held onto her tight. His Millennium Puzzle touched Akunriou's Crest of Evergiving. They shone together in a veil of golden light.

'Take our memories with you...' Atemu whispered. 'Into the next life. For when we meet again, I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you.' He drew back and kissed her gently on the lips, images flashing through his mind...

Seeing Akunriou at the Nile –

Speaking to her about her family –

The tears she shed before him on the night her mother died –

The night she sang the most beautiful song he had ever heard to him –

And the night when he had truly fallen for her.

The fire from the rods erupted forward, curving around the walls of the chamber, racing in on Akunriou –

'I love you.' She whispered.

And then the fire struck. It ripped apart every fragment of her soul that held her to life, and Akunriou screamed. If only for a second. Her entire body flashed blue, she gave her last breath, and went limp in Atemu's arms.

Akunriou was dead.

- -

The entire ordeal was over in seconds. The priests left the chamber without another word – Isis was in tears, sobbing terribly. Yet no one else said anything.

Atemu had fallen to the floor, holding Akunriou close to him. Her dress trailed across the floor, glistening with wonderful golden light; her head hung back, but her eyes were still partly open. One was green, one was brown. And the Crest of Evergiving hung loosely around her neck, so bright that it made Atemu's eyes water.

Or maybe he was crying.

'Akunriou...' Atemu whispered. 'My Ra, I am sorry.' It was all he could say. Every other phrase had left him. Slowly, Atemu ran a palm over Akunriou's eyes and closed them. She was white, but the tears still stained her face. She was gone forever, and Atemu couldn't save her. Now he didn't care what happened to Egypt...all he wanted was to see Akunriou smiling back at him.

All he wanted was for one more minute.

One more second...

-End Chapter 18-

MidnightBallad: OMG, I almost cried then. I was listening to "Suteki Da Ne", a very beautiful Japanese song, whilst writing this. Review, but please don't abuse me cause I killed off Akunriou.

By the way, this _isn't _the last memory of Tory's. There is one more left, but it's a very special one that you won't read till later.

As of Tory and Yami's situation in the present: you'll have to wait until the next update.

I'd also like to take this chance to say that, in the very last chapter of this story, there will be a short excerpt from the second 'instalment' of this story.

Happy Holidays!


	20. Present: Fight for Justice, Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OCs, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: Once again, I must thank you guys for all the positive/helpful feedback you've been giving me. I think I'm getting about four reviews a day, and that's enough to make me happy. Now, some answer-thingies to reviews from the last two chapters...I think.

**Sylvia Viridian: **You will find out everything about Tory's weird memory-ness in time. I already have the last memory planned out and ready to go.

**RobinIV: **Applause! Thank you! Your review was so nice, by the way. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much.

**SladesDaughter: **No more evil aunt! (I'm assuming she's evil, at least) Anyway, I'm loving your fics also!

**Auroran-Wings: **Motorbikes are SO fun! I'm going to use them in the next instalment of _Your Heart & Mine_. And there will me more chapters – don't know how many, but there WILL be!

**Shadow-fox313: **Those rods that the priests were carrying simply held the power to destroy a person's life, so that's how they killed Akunriou. They're _not_ official in the Yu-Gi-Oh series, they're just something I made up.

MidnightBallad: I can't believe I made people cry...

**Present: Fight For Justice, Part I**

Tory was _very _surprised to wake up in the alley where her brother had put her to sleep less than an hour ago. She felt fresh tears on her face, and her voice was clogged in her throat. Tory stared up into the rain, watching the droplets zoom in on her...

'Tory?'

Tory turned her head and saw Yami laying beside her. His Millennium Puzzle was as bright as a star; eyes were rimmed with tears. He was holding back what Tory couldn't. 'Are you alright?'

Tory said in a husky voice, 'Why didn't Lucca's magic work?'

'The Millennium Puzzle,' Yami explained, helping Tory to her feet. 'That's the only explanation. Are you sure you're alright?'

Tory wavered slightly on her feet. 'Yeah...what happened to –' She stopped. Bakura was still lying on the ground with blood running down his nose. ' – so, he's still here? What about Lucca?'

Yami shrugged. 'Who knows. But we better get out of here first.'

Lightening cracked across the sky. And the walls of the alley lit up, revealing words marking the walls:

_I will hate you forever._

The message was written everywhere – not a single brick was left unmarked. Tory shivered. She had no idea that her brother's grudge was so strong against her.

'Jeeze...' Tory whispered. 'I don't believe this.'

Someone groaned from the floor, and Tory and Yami spun around. Bakura was coming round. Yami didn't wait that long, however. He went straight over to Bakura, taking a firm grip on his shirt and slamming him up against the wall. 'Where did Lucca go?!'

Still quite dizzy, Bakura just groaned again. Yami hit him up against the wall again. 'Well?'

'Yami, wait,' Tory uttered. 'Let him go, he's not worth it.'

Yami did as Tory said, and Bakura slumped up against the wall. He touched the blood running from his nose and winced. He shot a ghastly glare at Tory. 'You...I should be impaling you on the knife's edge right now!'

'We just want to know where Lucca went.' Tory snapped, exasperated. 'Tell us and we'll let you go without any more damage to that stupid face of yours.'

Bakura grimaced, wiping the blood away from his nose. 'Lucca wants to keep this storm riding until you die. He does not want to damage anything intentionally, but if he doesn't stop, he could destroy the city.'

'We know that!' Yami exclaimed snappily. 'All we ask was where Lucca went?'

Bakura licked his lips thoughtfully. Finally, he slid away from Yami and Tory, making his way down the alley. Tory cried, 'Where do you think _you're _going?'

Bakura spun around on his heels and said viciously, 'Do you want my help or not?!'

Tory and Yami have each other fretful looks, before Yami nodded and followed after Bakura. Of all the people in the world he was going to trust, he did not think it would be Bakura. Tory was slightly more hesitant, and needed a look from both boys before she went with them. Bakura lead them from the alley and out onto the street, where the full fury of the storm could be seen up above...the black, swirling clouds, the blue lightening and the rain coming down as hard as needles.

No joke. Yami's skin prickled with pain. 'How is this going to help us?' he asked Bakura questioningly. 'We'll be washed away.'

Yami noticed Bakura swing onto the back of a particularly expensive-looking motorbike, and he quickly started it up. Bakura glanced at Tory and Yami. 'Only one of you are going to fit on the back. Someone'll have to walk alone.'

Once again, Tory and Yami exchanged looks.

'You go,' Yami said as Tory opened her mouth to speak. 'I'll go find Kaiba, and I'll meet you where you stop.' He spoke to Bakura. 'Which is where, thief?'

Bakura sneered. 'The harbour...Pharaoh.'

Tory looked nervously at Bakura, and Yami spoke to her again. 'I know you don't want to be around him, but it's the only plan we have.'

Sighing deeply, Tory nodded. She jumped down onto the road, where the gutters were overflowing, and swung herself onto the motorbike behind Bakura. She smiled meekly at Yami.

'Good luck.' Yami said, as the motorbike roared and Bakura took off, a thick cloud of smoke rising in his wake.

- -

Yami was now all alone, but he had a fairly good idea where to find Seto. Obviously, they would be taking shelter from the storm, so the closest _open _shop would be the place.

Setting off at a quick run, Yami raced through the storm, jumping slightly whenever thunder boomed overhead. His heart was thumping as fast as he ran; wherever he went, the lights in the buildings were off. He was beginning to worry now – what if he never found Seto, and was lost in this storm with no way of helping Tory?

And the fact that she was alone with Bakura, the same man who had 'attacked' her in her former life, made Yami feel quite sick.

Wandering through the streets, he finally came across a very small corner store, which (according to the sign on the door) was opened 24/7. And it was the closest safe-haven to the helicopter crash.

Opening the door, Yami stepped into the amazingly bright store, where the cashier was reading an out of date magazine and an old woman was buying milk, oblivious to the storm outside. Both she and the cashier stared at Yami, with his tri-coloured hair, and saturated and singed clothes. He looked as though he had come from a nightmare.

'_Konnichiwa_...' the cashier said, regaining his senses. 'Are you okay, sir?'

'No.' Yami said simply. 'Did three people just come in here?'

The cashier went back to reading his magazine. 'They went out the back, saying they needed to use the phone to call "their company". Go get 'em if you want.'

Yami went out to the back of the store, ignoring the 'Staff Only' plaque on the back door that lad to the storeroom. In the darkness, Yami could see three figures bent over a telephone in the light of a single lamp. Yami smiled to himself when he found that they were Seto, Mokuba and the pilot of the helicopter. Seto, who was on the phone, turned to Yami as he walked in.

'Okay, good, thank you.' Seto hung up. 'Where did you go – where's Tory?'

'At the harbour,' Yami said quickly. 'I do not have time to explain. I need you to come with me, Kaiba. Tory may need your help.'

Seto laughed under his breath. 'What makes you think that I want to help? This stupid battle has nothing to do with me.'

'Kaiba –'

'The prophecy says so.' Kaiba snapped. This silenced Yami in a matter of seconds. All he could do was ask, 'Please, Kaiba.'

'Um...' Seto gazed up at the ceiling. 'No. Even if I do, what will I get in return?'

Yami hesitated, before taking his Duel Monsters deck from his pocket. He selected one card, and waved it around near Seto's face. 'You can have this when I'm done.'

Seto raised an eyebrow. '... Really?'

Yami nodded, placing the Winged Dragon of Ra in a separate pocket to his other cards. 'Yes, but only if you help me.'

There was a brief pause, before Seto stepped up next to Yami, throwing on his coat again. He turned back to his little brother and the pilot, saying, 'Stay here until the car arrives to pick you up. Get the driver to come around to the harbour and pick up Yugi, Tory and I.'

Mokuba frowned, but still nodded. 'Sure thing.'

Yami and Seto turned to leave, and Mokuba yelled out, 'Be careful, and good luck!'

- -

Tory was trying very hard _not _to hold onto Bakura as the motorbike screeched toward the harbour. It was a fairly difficult thing to do, however: Bakura drove daredevil-style and Tory almost fell off twice as he rounded a few corners. He even drove straight over a roundabout (A/N: Don't know if they have those in Japan, but anyway...) and the motorbike practically _glided _through the air for a few meters, before hitting the road so hard that Tory screamed shortly.

'Don't be stupid – hold on or you'll die before I even get you to Lucca!' Bakura hissed like a snake. Tory retorted, 'Like you care anyway! You were _helping _Lucca!'

Bakura laughed softly. 'What do you mean "were"?'

Tory suddenly realised why Bakura had helped her in the first place: as a quick and easy solution to get her to Lucca, and possibly a quick and easy solution to killing her and claiming whatever it was Lucca was offering him.

Bakura laughed again. 'For someone who was so very smart long ago, you catch on slowly.'

Tory had no choice but to let Bakura take her to their destination.

- -

Bakura drove the motorbike up onto the sidewalk, braked sharply, causing the bike to skid sideways to a jolting stop. Tory stepped shakily off the motorbike, gazing out over the harbour –

It was a mess. Some jetties had been ripped apart, boats were turned over, and waves splashed violently over the docks. The lightening was possibly worse out to sea.

Bakura pushed Tory forward, and she slipped slightly on the ground. 'Hurry up: dock three.' He muttered.

Tory glowered at him and said, 'You know, riding that bike of yours made me quite hot in the face... Maybe I can chisel some ice off of your heart – if you have one.' She smiled teasingly.

Bakura shoved her again. 'Oh, _ha-ha_, funny. Dock three.' He was actually quite stunned that Tory had insulted him twice in the one sentence.

Tory did as she was told, and made her way over to dock three, salty sea spray lashing against her ankles as the waves attempted to swallow the harbour. Tory felt fear creeping back into her heart as she spotted the single figure at the far end of dock three's jetty, a blue glow surrounding his right hand. The waves glowed silver beneath the jetty on which Lucca stood.

Bakura grabbed Tory by the arm and dragged her down the jetty, until he was only a few feet from Lucca. He threw Tory forward, and the girl slammed into the soggy wood of the jetty face first.

'I see my spell didn't quite work,' Lucca said, turning around to address his sister. 'I'm not surprised: the Pharaoh's power _does _overcome those of the Essence Rod; as well as the other Essence Items.'

Panting, Tory pushed herself to her knees. '_Other _Essence Items?'

Lucca waved her Essence Rod. 'Not that you or the Pharaoh will live until the morning to bother searching for them.'

'So even if I defeat you tonight,' Tory whispered. 'The other Essence Items will still cause trouble?'

Lucca held a hand to his ear. 'Sorry? I can't quite hear you over the waves, you may need to _speak up_!'

With his words, a wave crashed over the jetty, threatening to drag Tory into the murky sea. Tory clasped the wood with the very tips of her fingers, splinters sinking into her skin. Voice shaking, Tory whispered, 'You're a monster...Lucca...'

'Hmm? I can't hear you.'

Tory leapt to her feet, slapping her 'brother' very hard across the face. 'You're a monster! NOW CAN YOU HEAR ME?!'

Bakura whacked Tory on the back, causing her to slip back onto her knees. She felt vomit forming in her mouth. She felt sick to the stomach, tired and cold. Tory wanted this to end, and in her mind prayed that Yami and Seto were on their way.

-End chapter 19-

MidnightBallad: Did you like that? I'm starting a new chapter tonight (hopefully), so _Fight For Justice, Part II _should be up soon or, at the latest, tomorrow evening. Please review – I can't thank you enough for the previous ones – and tell me if you want to see any changes, such as including a character more to the storyline. Believe me, I'll make room for them ;)

- Happy Holidays!


	21. Present: Fight for Justice, Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OCs, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: Yay! Not much to say but new chapter alert! In addition, some answers to reviews...

**T-Bone**: Damn homework (**evil eyes**), but it's okay that you didn't review – you had a good excuse :D And you'll have to wait and see about the whole handing over of the Winged Dragon of Ra thing.

**RobinIV**: Well... (**points at T-Bone's reply**) ... Look at that, it'll answer your question about the card.

**SladesDaughter**: What do you mean, 'why Bakura'? (**sweat drop**)

**Present: Fight For Justice, Part II**

Seto Kaiba was quite athletic when he wanted to be. Right now, he didn't want to be, but he had no choice. Not that he feared dreadfully for Tory's life – he was actually trying to keep up with Yami. In the darkness of the storm, the only thing he could see of him was his Millennium Puzzle shining brightly.

Yami and Seto came to a sharp stop at a crossing; not that there were any cars on the road. Panting, Seto turned to Yami. 'Are you sure you know where you're going, you dolt?'

Yami shot daggers at Seto. 'Yes, Kaiba. There's no need to fret.'

Seto gazed up at the swirling, black clouds. 'Are you sure?'

- -

Tory's head was spinning. She was weakened from her continuous memory travel, and being punched in the back by Bakura didn't help, either.

Bakura reached down, quickly took Tory's Duel Monster deck, and shuffled through them. He was surprised that there were only ten of them. But as he shuffled through, he couldn't find the Griffin of Horus anywhere. He said to Lucca, 'Are you sure she has it?'

Lucca narrowed his eyes. 'Yes. And if she doesn't, then...' Lucca jutted his chin out to sea. 'Throw her in, for all I care.'

'Such a brotherly thing to do...' Bakura said lowly, bending down and rolling Tory onto her back. She groaned, squeezed her eyes shut and breathed heavily. Bakura spotted the Egyptian necklace around her neck, and the Griffin of Horus also. Grinning triumphantly, he gripped the card and pulled –

Lucca snapped around when he heard Bakura scream. His hand was covered in a small, yet horrible, bright red burn. Lucca watched as, before his eyes, the Eye of Horus appeared on Bakura's palm. Moaning, Bakura tucked his burnt hand under one arm.

'I thought this would happen.' Lucca growled.

'Thanks for warning me...' Bakura said through gritted teeth. 'Did you know that the Griffin of Horus would do that?'

Lucca studied the card, but only with his eyes. 'Obviously, it won't let anyone else touch it except its bearer. Take it by the cord.'

With his good hand, Bakura untied the cord that the Griffin hung from, and handed it to Lucca. Smiling curtly, Lucca strung the card around his own neck.

'Now for our agreement?' Bakura said, eyebrow raised. 'I assume you haven't forgotten it?'

Lucca shook his head. 'Having the Griffin of Horus is all I need. You can do with Tory whatever you see fit – not that she will help you, but you may as well try.'

Bakura picked up Tory, who put up no fight whatsoever. Instead she just lay, as if she were sleeping, in Bakura's arms. Bakura looked back up at Lucca – his face was dark, and his eyes were bright. He looked down at the Griffin of Horus and noticed that it was fading.

'_Griffin of down and listen for us...for when we call for you...save us and grant us of what is true..._' Tory suddenly murmured, not opening her eyes. 'He will never obey you, Lucca.'

Lucca whacked his Essence Rod threateningly against a flat palm. 'Get her out of my site, Bakura!'

Bakura turned and walked off, not realising the grave mistake he had made to the world. He had just handed over to Lucca one of the most powerful cards in existence. And he also had the only person who could stop him as his prisoner.

Making his way back to his motorbike, Bakura wasn't surprised to find that it wouldn't start. Leaving Tory slung behind him, Bakura swung off the bike and bent down, seeing that a few cords had been cut.

Bakura straightened back up, to receive his second punch of the night. He was knocked from his feet; his nose begun to bleed again. Seto picked Tory up off the bike and said to Bakura, 'Sorry, but your plans have been felled.'

Bakura just flopped back down onto the pavement. Of course, it had been Seto who had cut the cords for his motorbike – stick Seto in front of anything that had a modem or gears, and he could fix it.

'You wait and seen, Kaiba.' Bakura said, climbing dizzily to his feet. 'I'll be back for her.'

'That's nice – go away.' Seto said simply. Bakura smirked and fled off down the street. As soon as he was gone, Yami appeared out of nowhere, hurrying over to Seto.

'Is she alright?' He asked.

'I don't know,' Seto put Tory's feet back on the ground and shook her roughly. 'Wake up, Tory. You still have your brother to kill.'

Seto's word brought Tory back to reality, and her eyes opened. They were both brown and streaked with reflections of the lightening in the sky. Sniffing lightly, she shook her head and swallowed deeply. 'Oh, man...this really isn't my day.'

'You have to stay awake,' Yami said kindly. 'Where's Lucca?'

Tory stared out to the jetty where Lucca once stood. He was still there, and was as still as a statue. Tory pointed and said, 'He has the Griffin of Horus.'

Yami chewed his lip, and then selected a card from his deck, handing it to Tory. 'I have an idea. Just don't get this ruined – it's Joey's.'

Tory glanced down at the Legendary Fisherman, then back up at Yami, and chuckled. 'Sure thing.'

Seto held out two Duel Disks that he had been carrying. 'Let's get this started then.'

Yami strapped a Disk to his arm, as did Seto, and Tory ran off toward another jetty. Taking deep breaths, Yami and Seto strode over to Lucca to face him.

- -

'Lucca!' Seto barked. 'Come on and face us like a man!'

Lucca spun around, his eyes covered over with a blanket of shadows. He said in a hollow voice, 'So, come looking for Tory, have you? Well, you're too late – Bakura took her.'

'And the Griffin of Horus?'

Lucca puffed out his chest, the Griffin of Horus car flapping on its cord. It was beginning to turn off-colours. '_I _have it! Now, nothing will stop me!'

Yami pulled a face. 'We'll see about that.'

Lucca heard the loud splash behind him, and skidded round on his toes. There was nothing in the ocean behind him. Licking salt water from his lips, he turned back around. 'You want to duel me, Pharaoh?' He rose his right arm, where his Duel Disk was still strapped from the previous battle with Tory and Yami. 'I dare you.'

Seto stepped back. 'And if he doesn't beat you, I will!'

Lucca rose his palms to the sky. 'With the Griffin of Horus, I don't need to duel you – I can obliviate you!'

Seto chewed his lip, but still smiled. 'I'd like to see that.'

Yami begun to shuffle his cards; Lucca did the same. They slapped their decks into their Duel Disks and said in unison, 'It's time to duel!'

Lucca looked at his hand for a second, before saying, 'I play Feral Imp. And that'll do.'

Yami rolled his eyes. 'If that's all you have, this duel will be over before it even starts – I play the Legendary Fisherman.'

To Lucca's surprise, nothing happened. 'Are you sure you got that right, Pharaoh?'

Yami pointed out to sea. 'Who said I was summoning him from the deck? Tory!'

Lucca spun just in time to sea a large blue and white fish come tearing from the ocean. On its back was a tattooed man, and a blonde-haired girl that looked very familiar. Lucca realised what was happening, but did not act fast enough. The Legendary Fisherman crashed straight into Lucca, and the man brought forth his spear, snapping the cord that held the Griffin of Horus around his neck.

Lucca hit the floor of the jetty, whilst the Fisherman went straight over it and landed on the other side. Tory did not go down with him, however – she straightened up, holding the Griffin of Horus in her hand.

'Well, _that _was easy!' She held out a hand, and Seto threw his Duel Disk at her. Tory caught it, strapping it on. She winked at Yami as she held the Griffin of Horus high in the air – lightening stained the sky, surging in toward the card, wrapping it in an electric blue cocoon. Colour surged back into the Griffin of Horus' card.

Yami did the same, save for when the lightening struck his Winged Dragon of Ra, it changed to bright red.

Lucca sat up, winded severely, and watched as the two duelists – Yami and Tory – began to chant.

'_So when the powers strike together, the faith of the world will be tested forever_!' Yami cried.

'_Running together two hearts soar, on a courage that has never been seen before_!' Tory shouted after him.

'Dragon of Ra!' Yami yelled above a crack of thunder.

'Griffin of Horus!' Tory echoed.

And they said together, '_Come down and listen for us, for when we call for you, save us all and grant us what is true_!'

Yami slapped down the Winged Dragon of Ra on his Duel Disk.

Tory slammed down her Griffin of Horus on her Duel Disk.

The golden, glowing third eye appeared on Yami and Tory's foreheads and the Egyptian God card – and its brother card – erupted in a fierce golden light.

'No!' Lucca hissed. 'Not now!' He turned around to see the sea spinning in a giant whirlpool, a golden light glowing from its depths. His heart began to race – something was coming out of there!

First came the magnificent Winged Dragon of Ra, in all its powerful glory. It gave a terrifying screech, stretching its wings wide and soaring up into the storm.

Second came the Griffin of Horus. Everyone's eyes glowed as the Griffin's entire body was bathed in white light, opened its beak and gave an ear-splitting scream like an eagle. Its feathery wings burst open, littering the ocean with pure white feathers, and its eagle talons glimmered in the lightening. Its body – save for its wings and raptor-like legs – was the colour of the Egyptian sand, and an Ankh tattoo marked its right flank. On its left flank was the Eye of Horus, as well as a soaring falcon.

The Winged Dragon of Ra and the Griffin of Horus towered magnificently over Lucca, Seto, Yami and Tory.

-End chapter 20-

MidnightBallad: Wow, pretty amazing, huh?

Bakura: Not really.

MidnightBallad: -**Pouts**- What?

Bakura: Why do I keep getting' punched?

MidnightBallad: Cause you're the villain –**grin**-

Bakura: -**Cheers up**- Oh, yay! I feel sorry for Lucca.

MidnightBallad: You should...okay everyone – review, please!


	22. Present: Fight for Justice, Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I do own my OCs, Akunriou / Tory and Kishtoh / Lucca, plus the storyline. **

**Read the notices!**

MidnightBallad: I'm 21 chapters into this story and about to wrap it up and have just received my first two flames. I know I didn't have a 'no flames' sign up, but I think it's not nice for people not to go around calling other people's stories shit. Actually, I waslaughing, and anyone else who does the same with eventually have their review deleted –**shrug**– And if it's too long for you then...you should have read the story when I first posted it, HAHAHAHA!

Anyway, for the _nice _people that review (which are most of you...even though you're the same people) I think I had better answer you guys.

**CatDemon-Milala: **Glad that you're enjoying the story so much :D

**Spork111: **Usually I update fast so I keep people happy – yay!

**AuroranWings: **Oh, I thought I was in trouble for a second there. Sorry, but the story _is _going to finish. If you want me to be exact...read this whole chapter. But I am writing a sequel, so it's okay ;)

**Present: Fight For Justice, Part III**

The Winged Dragon of Ra and the Griffin of Horus were two massive white lights in a black sky.

Everyone on the ground trembled with a certain feeling that could have been fear. Even Seto, who saw Duel Monsters quite differently to everyone else. But these creatures were quite different to Duel Monsters...it was as if they were real.

But of all the people on the ground, Lucca was certainly scared the most. No, he had never put up a _real _fight against the Pharaoh and Tory, but still, he felt all of his efforts were wasted. Especially the effort he and Bakura had put into getting the Essence Rod.

He did not want to die like this, though.

'Winged Dragon of Ra – attack Lucca!' Yami shouted, taking a bold step forward.

'Griffin of Horus!' Tory echoed, raising her Duel Disked arm above her head. 'Destroy the Essence Rod; and with it, the rest of the Essence Items!'

The Winged Dragon of Ra gave a monstrous boom (A/N: _Boom_? What have I come to?) and opened its beak wide, a gigantic ball of golden fire/light forming there. Its eyes were fixed on the brown-haired boy lying on the jetty.

The Griffin of Horus spread its wings, each individual feather glowing to become a bright, icy blue in colour. Lightening whirled toward the wings, bathing them in a bright blue glow. Its eyes were fixed on the silver, winged rod in Lucca's hand.

In an instant, both of the Egyptian monsters released their attacks, formed of fire and lightening, bring with them lashings of rain and heavy crashes of thunder –

Lucca suddenly sprung forth, grabbing Yami around the knees and dragging him to the floor of the jetty with him. 'If I go to hell, you're coming with me!'

The Winged Dragon of Ra and the Griffin of Horus' attacks zoomed in on Yami and Lucca. Tory rushed forth, but Seto seized her around the waist and held her back. 'Tory, no! It's not worth it!'

Tory struggled, but Seto just held onto her even tighter, so much so that Tory could barely breathe. All she could do was watch as the blue and golden light engulfed Yami and Lucca and sent them both to oblivion.

- -

Or, so Seto and Tory thought.

It was as if Yami and Lucca had been sent to another world, comprised from pure light, standing on a hard floor that hovered in the middle of nowhere in this light.

Yami and Lucca just stood there, their Millennium and Essence Items adding to the light. However, Yami's Item was holding out fine in this magical storm. Lucca's was not.

Deep, black cracks wound their way up the Essence Rod. Lucca watched as his Rod began to fall apart – first the wings, then the eye in the centre...piece by piece. Lucca just stared, until all that was left of the Essence Rod was a single, scratched shard.

Lucca dropped this shard on the ground, then fell to his knees and clung to his hair, screaming in frustration. He had just lost the most important thing in his life to him, all thanks to the Pharaoh. And now, he was powerless to stop him.

Yami stepped up to Lucca. 'Lucca?'

Lucca snapped up, his eyes bright with rage. 'What?!'

'I know you just wanted to kill me because you hold a grudge against Tory...but if it's someone you want to blame, it should be me. I was the one who couldn't stop your sister's death...' Yami said in an undertone.

Lucca ground his teeth. 'She fell in love with you! It's not right – she said to me she would never leave me,' he gazed down at the floor, tears welling in his eyes. 'But she did, she never came back! So I had to ask Anubis for help...hence the Essence Items began!'

Yami shook his head. 'It is not Tory's fault. Love is a strange thing, Lucca. Besides, she _did _come looking for you, but to little success. Perhaps she would have kept searching if Bakura had kept his lying mouth shut and his hands to himself.'

Lucca put his hands on the ground, as if he were about to bow, but instead began to cackle insanely. '_Oh_, I don't care! I don't care what Bakura does to Tory now! He can kill her for all I care –'

Yami raised his hand, his Millennium Puzzle flying wildly on its chain. 'And for that, Lucca, I banish you to the Shadow Realm, where you rightfully belong!'

Lucca snapped up, just as his world shattered like glass before his eyes and he was sent away to the Realm where he knew he could never return.

- -

Seto and Tory just stood there, watching the part of the jetty that had been ripped away by the Duel Monster's attacks, as if a massive creature had risen from the ocean and simply bitten off a chunk of the jetty.

As soon as Yami and Lucca had gone, the storm had died down. The waves gently lapped at the jetty, the rain fell softly, and lightening did no longer strike. Even though a strange calm had fallen on the world, both Seto and Tory were still petrified.

'Yami...' Tory breathed, lip trembling. 'Is he alright?'

Seto just whispered, 'I don't know.' He didn't actually look upon Yami as a friend, but as a great rival – in a way, a respected rival.

Tory broke from his grasp, running to the end of the broken jetty. She bent down, picking up the Winged Dragon of Ra card, and her own Griffin of Horus card. She gazed down into the murky blue ocean, hoping to see a flounder of bubbles rise to the surface. Sadly, none came, and Tory felt tears leaking from her blue and green eyes.

Seto walked up behind her and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. Quite strange for Seto to be comforting someone, really. 'Come on, let's go.'

'He might not be dead!' Tory said quickly. She closed her eyes, letting the breeze whisper in her ears. 'Please, Kaiba? Can we wait?'

Seto stood up, gazing out to sea. A beacon of sunlight was splitting through the dark clouds. 'Alright. But if it's not soon –'

'Fine.' Tory said, cutting him off. 'Just a while.'

- -

Half an hour later, a black car pulled up beside the docks. Its shiny black metal glittered with raindrops that became orange as the sun set behind the looming, yet distant black clouds. One of the passenger doors opened, and Mokuba stepped from it, breathing in the salty sea air and observing the ruin that the storm had laid down upon the docks.

Mokuba went up quietly to his brother, who, after all this time, was still standing, watching the sun set. As Mokuba came up behind him, he turned and smiled, blue eyes dark with weariness. 'Hey, Mokuba. You took your time getting here.'

Mokuba said, 'The driver refused to take us here in the storm.' He paused, looking at Tory. She was lying on her stomach, her hand dangling in the water. She was fast asleep. 'Where's Yugi?'

Seto shook his head. 'We...don't know.' He saw his little brother's face fall, and Mokuba was soon on the verge of tears.

'You mean,' he begun. 'Yami's dead?'

'AHHHH!' Tory suddenly screamed, snapping upright, wide-awake. Someone clung to her hand, and not gently either. Seto and Mokuba ran over to see Tory pulling none other but Yami out of the water. He was saturated, and his hair didn't exactly stick up anymore.

'Yami?' Seto and Mokuba said in unison. Yami and Toru just embraced, huge grins over their faces and sunlight streaming in between them. Seto and Mokuba couldn't help but grin too.

'Hey,' Yami said quietly. 'I brought this back for you.' He opened Tory's palm and dropped a large shard of the Essence Rod into it. 'I suppose you should keep it...for another memory.'

Tory closed her fingers around the shard and nodded. 'Thank you, Yami, for all your help.' She turned to look at Seto. 'And you too, Kaiba.'

Seto folded his arms across his chest. 'You still owe me an Egyptian God card, Yugi.'

Yami cocked an eyebrow. 'Did you seriously believe me, Kaiba?'

Seto unfolded his arms and laughed. 'No, I'm not that stupid.'

Tory's eyes opened wide. 'Does that mean you did something out of your own free will!?'

Seto fell silent, and Mokuba began to laugh, as did Yami and Tory. Eventually, Seto just shook his head with a smile on his face and went back to the car. Mokuba waved to Tory and Yami, saying, 'Stay out of trouble! And don't worry – my brother _will _come back to get your cards!'

'That's great,' Tory said sarcastically. 'See you, Mokuba.'

Mokuba waved again and skipped after his brother, swinging into the car. There was a moment's pause, in which the car started up and began to drive off.

Tory sighed, but suddenly went quite still. 'Hey...how're we getting home?'

She and Yami looked at one another, before leaping to their feet and racing after Seto and Mokuba's car. 'Hey, wait for us, Kaiba!'

**-The End-**

MidnightBallad: Wait, no! It's not the end! BWHAHA!

Please read the epilogue.


	23. Epilogue

**MidnightBallad: **I did not really want to write in the Epilogue, but I wanted to thank the following people...

**AuroranWings **for being one of the first people to review _Your Heart & Mine_, and also reading the entire thing with positive comments all the way.

**T-Bone **for also reviewing from the start and putting up with my cliffy obsession (and that goes for a lot of other people, too)

**SladesDaughter **for enjoying the songs I stuck in the story, and for entertaining me with her stories whilst I wrote _Your Heart & Mine_.

**Sylvia Viridian **A BIG thanks for the information she gave me on Mahaado and Marik, and anyone else I missed out on.

**Shadow-fox313 **for reading chapters 1-14 all at once. Even I couldn't do that! Also for simply enjoying the story.

And last of all **RobinIV **for stickin with the story from somewhere in the middle.

_And to the rest of the reviewers for your positive words!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Epilogue:**

The sun set once again after another hot day in Egypt. The horizon rippled with invisible waves and the Nile swept along calmly in hues of blue-greens.

Along the banks of the Nile, the Pharaoh Atemu stood over a very small, quickly made tomb. The door had been shut for the final time, dug deep below the ground. On the door were carved the words:

_A thousand words,_

_One thousand embraces,_

_They'll cradle you,_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away..._

_They'll hold you forever._

Atemu stared down at the tomb as the Priestess Isis passed him; his eyes shining with tears. He jumped slightly when the Priest Mahaado suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

'Are you going to stay, my Pharaoh?' He asked, looking down at the tomb door also. 'Would you prefer to be left alone?'

Atemu did not answer his questions. Instead, he turned to his friend and said, 'Thank you, Mahaado. Thank you for not being part of this.'

Mahaado smiled. 'You're welcome, my Pharaoh. I am sorry that I could do nothing to help.'

Atemu gazed over his shoulder. His five other priests were standing around near their horses, talking on low voices. 'You could do nothing, my friend.' He clapped a hand on Mahaado's shoulder. 'We should go...leave Akunriou to rest in peace.'

Mahaado said, 'The servants will bury the tomb so that no one comes across it. She shall not be disturbed, that I promise you.'

Atemu nodded, holding back the tears. With a last look at the door, Atemu followed Mahaado away from his love's tomb.

And the last words he saw on the door were the ones that would stay in his mind until the day he died...

_Here lies the body of Akunriou the Evergiver._

_Know what she tried to do:_

_Save Egypt from a terrible fate that is now free._

_Died in the arms of the Pharaoh Atemu._

_Forever loved, forever free._

_This shall always be known as the time..._

_-o-_

_Of your Heart_

_And Mine._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Review if you want to, however it is not necessary.

And I hope you will read _Your Journey & Mine _when I post it.

Yours in writing,

- Gemma (MidnightBallad)

Happy Holidays


End file.
